Glee RTR THE KINN VERSION: The Power Of Madonna
by Onataria
Summary: The back nine storyline retold and remixed in a way that will have kurtxfinn fans screaming praise! Eventually KurtxFinn. This is my version of 'The Power Of Madonna'
1. Prologue

A/N: Wow, my first story. I've been writing and planning this story ever since I watched 'The Power Of Madonna'. Yes I know that it has been months since that episode but I been waiting to save up enough money for a NetBook to type it up in piece and I finally bought it today! Yay! Okay so first things first, with every chapter I will post the name of a song/artist that I recommend you listen to when reading. It will always be the one that is either in the story or has inspired me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Twentieth Century Fox. Believe me , if I owned it, Rachel would have lost her voice in 'Laryngitis' and Kurt would have won over Finn at 'Sectionals'.

Beta'd by YuhiSohma

Prologue: (Don't Rain On My Parade By Lea Michele)

For those of you who have been in a coma and or trapped in your mother's basement, here's what you missed last semester:

Sandy Ryerson, the director or McKinley High's Glee club, had gotten fired from apparently, sexually harassing another student and so, Will Schuester took over the club, after persuading Mister Figgins over, in hopes of returning the group to its former glory days that it had once been in.

After renaming the club, he was able to get Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, as well as Rachel Berry, to join. Not soon after Rachel was successful at kicking up a fuss over vocals and demanded a male that's voice was capable of keeping up with hers. Later after hearing Finn Hudson, star quarter back, sing in the locker room shower. Will planted drugs in his locker to force him to join he glee club.

Finn's girlfriend, Quinn, had noticed the sexual tension between Finn and Rachel so with her friends, Brittany and Santana, she joined glee club to keep an eye on the two. Quinn then told Finn she was pregnant, however, failed to inform him that Puck was the father. After getting caught dancing in his basement with Tina and Brittany, Kurt's father was led to believe he was on the football team. Once he'd asked to come to his first game, Kurt asked for help getting on the team from Finn.

Kurt later led the team to a victorious first game. Later at home, Kurt told his father he was gay and was surprised to find that it father, while sceptical, was supportive and quite fine with his sons sexuality.

Later in Glee, Rachel felt she wasn't being used for her talent enough so she left the club. Will got his high school idol April to replace her but she was a bad influence on the club so after talking to Will, she left. Rachel came back, missing her friends, and the group won the invitational's. After being paired up for ballads, it kind of seems like Kurt had been crushing on Finn.

Sue Sylvester, coach of the Cheerleaders at McKinley High began to hate the glee club in fear that it would possibly take away some, in not all, of the lime light from her darling "Cheerio's" and had made many attempts to get it shut down. Each of which, however, had failed.

Right before Sectionals, she gave the 'Jane Adams Academy' & 'HaverBrook School For The Deaf' the set list for New Direction's performance. To make matters worse, Rachel had told Finn about the baby and how it was not his, so under pressure as well as anger, Finn left New Directions unable to face Quinn nor Puck any longer.

When Sectionals came, the glee club found out their set list was leaked as the other two groups, who had went first, were discovered to have done the songs they had spent previous weeks before practicing. Luckily, Finn returned and saved their chances at winning by bringing a new song which won them Sectionals!

Sue was later caught and got suspended, unfortunately for Glee Club, she was capable of somehow getting herself reinstated. In which she began a new plan against Mr Schuester and the Glee Club in hope that it would perhaps demolish the team.

Finn and Rachel began dating but Finn broke up with her because he feared for his image at school. Rachel of course got furious, and unfortunately for the others, wound up falling for the lead male vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James. Finn later found out and got jealous, leading time to the risky decision of exposing their relationship to the rest of New Directions. After being pressured into dumping Jesse, Rachel decided to see him behind the Clubs back so that they could remain to maintain the relationship they had built. It didn't take Finn to realize that he wanted Rachel back but she refused.

That's what you missed on " GLEE! "

A/N 2: So that's it for the prologue! Before anyone asks, I only included events that are relevant to the story. Wow, I'm glad I've taken my first step into the domain of ''.

I would be very grateful for any reviews or comments, this is my first fanfic and I need all the help I can get!

Ona


	2. Chapter 1: Forever Holding On

A/N Wow, my first chapter was a mini success! I wasn't expecting much so this is a surprise. I decided to type up Chapter One almost right away since I've already written the first eight chapters (SHOCK!). Nothing much to say but thank you for your reviews and subscribing and favoring, it really spurs me on to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Twentieth Century Fox. Believe me, if I owned it, Rachel would have lost her voice in 'Laryngitis' and Kurt would have won over Finn at 'Sectionals'.

Beta'd by YuhiSohma

Chapter One: Forever Holding On ( Roxette : Fading Like A Flower)

"For the last time Finn, dressing up as Captain Von Trapp and singing 'Edelweiss' is not only corny but cliché!" Finn cursed under his breath and ripped up the lyrics he had gotten off the internet.

"What would you suggest then, Valentino?" He asked, turning to the person on his left.

That person was none other than Kurt Hummel. Ever since 'Babygate' and Finn's discovery before Sectionals, thanks to Rachel, Kurt had seemingly replaced Puck as Finn's best friend. In any normal situation, it would be perfect, however, that scenario could never be. Ever since his first day at William McKinley High School, when Finn had come to his rescue, Kurt had fallen madly in love with him. He couldn't understand why he could be so attached to someone so slow and dimwitted. Somehow, he managed to see past the typical jock appearance to the kind, sweet, loving boy underneath. The final nail in the coffin was that Finn was asking him for help, winning the heart of his rival Rachel.

An ominous silence filled the room; all that touched the silence was the scribbling of pens on paper in the midday Spanish lesson. Kurt was trying to ignore Finn's constant "Psst"s and tried concentrate on his paper.

'Now', He read aloud in his head,' Question 14: When saying ' I'm going to Mexico for the day, ' which is the correct term? POR or PARA?'

Kurt chewed on the lid of his glittery blue biro. ' POR', He mentally decided and began to write, however, was interrupted halfway through writing the correct answer into the allocated box, a loud whisper of "Kurt" caused him to misspell it. Just before Kurt could tell Finn to kindly keep his mouth shut so he could finish, Mr. Schuester clicked his fingers at the quarterback.

"Silencio Finn!" He snapped quietly. Clearly the teacher had heard each 'psst' and had become irritated.

The lesson passed without another disturbance. The bell rang, signaling the start of lunch. Kurt packed up his things quickly, leaving Finn behind before he had time to realize he was gone. When Finn did, however, he became so determined to catch up with Kurt that he ran out the room.

Kurt had left the area and was capable of arriving at his. Normally, he'd have headed straight to the cafeteria but after meeting up with Mercedes only moments after seeing each other in the hallway, unfortunately, they'd barely have time to share a hug when they would both hit by a slushee facial at the same time by that idiotic baboon known as Azimio. Grabbing his 'emergency anti slushee medical kit', he locked up his locker and ran into the nearby girl's bathroom.

As he shut the door behind him once he entered, Why hadn't any of the teachers told me off for coming in here? He casually asked himself.

Miss Pillsbury had witnessed him enter the bathroom of his apposite gender at least a seven times and she had yet to requested for him to come to a meeting to 'discuss' the feelings that led him to go into a female restroom.

Kurt didn't know, but after being the martyr when Finn chose football over Glee and took a 'slushee suicide' for him, Mercedes and Tina had gone to Miss Pillsbury to get special permission for him by using the excuse that he had problems with dirt and germs like her and that he felt that the 'Ladies' toilets were cleaner.

Kurt turned the corner into the main sink area to find Mercedes with her head over the wash basin, minus her jacket and shirt, rinsing her hair with water. Kurt joined her in the next sink; he carefully took off his Oscar De La Renta jacket, folded it neatly and placed it in his nearby trolley case. Kurt pulled out his mini bag of facial & hair scrubs and slammed it down on the counter with a 'thump' which caused Mercedes to look up and noticed his irritated expression.

"Kurt," She began, as she lifted her hair up out of the basin, "If the reason you look like you want to do a Freddy Krueger on the school isn't to do with our grape flavored facial mush, I bet it's to do with only one word-."

Kurt cut her off immediately, "Merce', if the next words out of your mouth aren't going pass the almond facial scrub, kindly keep your mouth shut." He turned to face her, intent on showing how serious he was but failed when the two of them suddenly fell into a random fit of giggles. It's odd that the two of them were so close that they thought of each other as brother and sister even though they sported two different skin colors.

After what seemed like an hour, Mercedes straightened up and pulled on her game face.

"Seriously, Kurt." She reasoned, "You can't keep this thing up."

Kurt turned to face her, almond facial scrub already on his face. "I can handle it." He assured her.

"Yeah right Kurt."

Before she could continue, the bathroom door opened. Once the noise of the corridor faded, Tina walked around the corner, clearly wearing the battle scars of a Cherry Flavored Slushee bomb. Her face lit up when she saw her friends, already in the middle of their appearance recovery procedure.

"S-Score!" She exclaimed, "K-K-Kurt brought the good stuff!" She dropped her bag on the floor and began running the tap in the opposite sink next to Kurt. "What are we talking about?" She asked, turning to her friends, while removing her fingerless gloves.

"How Kurt is making himself suffer for a stupid white boy!" Mercedes answered. Tina looked up from washing her face to reply,

"T-T-Totally," She agreed, "Pass the lavender hair scrub p-please." Kurt nodded and rummaged through his bag, found the item she wanted amd passed it to her with a rather distasteful shove towards her.

"Ladies please," He pleaded, " While I may be in as much pain as I usually am on our monthly colonic, it'll be worth it in the long run." He paused momentarily to rinse his face clean of his facial wash. " One of these days," He continued, as he ran water throughout his now syrup-soaked hair, " Finn will come to his senses, stop chasing after that damn talentless bitch and realize what's been here all along."

Grabbing a lilac towel from his trolley case, he wrapped his hair up in a turban and looked at himself in the mirror. "When that happens." Kurt continued. "I will welcome him with open, immaculately groomed arms."

His two friends shared a quick look when Kurt bent over his bag to pull out a neatly ironed Alexander McQueen sweater and a Dior dusty rose shirt. He walked over to the nearest hook, hung up his designer clothes and began to undo the buttons on his now sticky, stained and now crinkled shirt.

"Kurt, as much as we both would like that to happen," Mercedes reasoned, "That's just as likely as Puck getting me and Tina pregnant." Tina quickly covered up a smirk as Kurt turned to face his best friend, anger clearly being held back. Kurt unhooked his expensive clothes off and quickly slipped his arms into them.

"Look," He fumed, oddly on the verge of tears. "I know it's just my heart dreaming for the impossible but if I can just be close to him, be it as a best friend or a boyfriend,"

Tina gave him a 'are- you-kidding- me' look

"I'll be happy." Kurt added.

Kurt picked up his now discarded shirt, walked briskly over to his Vuton trolley case, folded it neatly inside it and looked at himself in the mirror. It amazed him how he could turn a messy encounter into a fashion makeover. Kurt removed his turban that was wrapped it around his face, grabbed his hair products and put them away. He paused for a moment to fix his messy hair with a quick combing a swift spray of hairspray.

"I'll see you later, ladies." Kurt said quickly over his shoulder and headed back to his locker to pack away his stuff in his locker. Standing in his way waiting for him was his crush/best friend Finn.

Get a grip, Kurt. He's not here for you, he'll be here to, yet again, asking for more help winning Rachel back.

Anticipating the approaching conversation, he hurried over to the waiting quarterback.

" Hey Kurt." Finn greeted his friend, "What's with the new sweater?"

Kurt chuckled at his slow friend. "I had a run in with a grape slushee." He explained. Finn's facial expression changed quickly, as if a light bulb went on in his head, and instantly became concerned for his close friend.

"God, Kurt are you okay?" He asked, showing true concern for him, "Who was it? Karofsky?"

"No. Azimio." Kurt answered as he shoved his trolley case into his locker.

"That's it! He's gonna get it!" Finn roared, about to charge off after the black football star who just happened to pass the two smirking as he noticed Kurt's new outfit, just a moment ago. Kurt quickly grabbed Finn's exposed upper arm.

"Whoa, down boy!" He restrained him as best as his arms could,

God, Finn has really nice arms- No wait! Kurt concentrate!

Finn eventually relaxed and gave up resisting Kurt. "I just thought after you'd joined the football team and everything, they'd let up a little." He apologized.

"It's fine Finn," Kurt replied, "Just remember that while we're at the bottom right now, we are superior to them in every way." Finn's expression lit up at Kurt's comment. "Thanks Kurt, you always know what to say even if I don't quite understand it."

God, he's got a hot smile.

"So Kurt," Finn continued, "You didn't answer me in Spanish." Kurt sighed under his breath.

"Finn..." He sighed.

"Please Kurt, you know I'm not very good with the romantic stuff, especially when it comes to Rachel. So I thought that you might know since you're like a girl. But in a good way!"

I love the way he trips up over himself.

The two boys entered the cafeteria and headed over to the serving area. "Please!" Finn pleaded, giving his cheesiest grin. Looking up from grabbing a ham salad, Kurt almost dropped his food from trying to hold in his laughter.

"All right, all right!" Kurt conceded. He quickly headed over to the till. Finn grabbed a couple of boxes of Sour Patch Kids and followed him. Kurt was about to pay for himself when Finn stopped him.

"Allow me." He said, giving the dinner lady a ten dollar bill, paying for the both of them. "Thanks Finn." Kurt said, lovingly.

"No problem," Finn replied, "I mean you're helping me with the Rachel thing, it's the least I can do." Kurt tried to hide his disappointment from Finn as they headed to where their friends Artie, Santana, Brittany and Mike.

The group greeted the two boys as they sat down. "Where's Tina?" Artie asked.

"Ladies room, fixing her corn syrup related problem." Kurt replied. Artie gave a look of understanding and returned to his conversation with Mike.

"Well, Kurt?" Finn pressed.

"So what have you tried so far?" Kurt started. Finn paused for a moment, a look of deep thought and concentration, looking odd on his face.

"I've tried flowers, I've tried chocolates, I've even tried serenading her from under her bedroom window but all I got was one of her dads telling me to shut the hell up and then he threw a posh looking shoe at me."

Kurt barely managed to stop himself choking on his food, the thought of one of Rachel's gay dads choosing to silence Finn by sacrificing one of a perfectly good pair of designer shoes.

"Finn, Finn, Finn," Kurt tssked, shaking his head as he spoke. "These are normal romantic efforts. You forget that Rachel is a wannabe Broadway baby. Normal efforts won't work on her."

Finn groaned in frustration at this revelation. "What do I do then?" He questioned his best friend. It took all of one mouthful of ham and lettuce for Kurt to come up with a general idea.

"Ok, so what was the first romantic situation you had with her?" He asked, beginning an idea. "I think it was that time she wanted to practice for that pep assembly."

Finn recalled, "You know, the one where we preformed 'Push It'." Kurt nodded, reminiscing about how during that routine, he had managed to sneak an ass slap on Finn without him reacting negatively. "She'd laid out a picnic for when I got hungry." Finn continued, oblivious of the small amount of drool that had slipped out of his mouth.

"We had virgin cosmos; I wiped some off of her lip and then one thing led to another..." The quarterback fell silent, growing red at the memory of his and Rachel's first kiss. It was only when he remembered how he had a 'mailman' moment, seconds into it, that he regained his cool. "Why, what's the plan?" He asked, "Do I recreate that memory to seduce her enough to take me back?"

Wow… Do believe that's the first time he's came up with an idea that could have potential. It's a shame I can't let her get him.

"Actually, no Finn," He replied, sympathetically. "Rachel is too smart for that. She'd see right through it the moment you ask her to practice after school." Finn sighed in desperation, smacking his head into his arms dramatically.

"God, this is hard." He moaned, "Come on now, Kurt. Can't you think of something?" By now, the male soprano was getting frustrated by his co-conspirator's tantrums. "Look," Kurt said, barely keeping his calm, "I'll go home tonight, download the sheet music to a love song that I know will have her melting into your arms and you can perform it at glee club tomorrow."

He was then pulled into a bear hug, his friend's excitement clearly getting the better of him. "Wait," Finn paused, "What if I don't know the song?"

"Calm down," Kurt soothed, "I'll email it you tonight so you can practice."

"Thanks Kurt, I owe you two now!" The rest of the conversation faded from Kurt's ears as he was planning how he was going make sure Finn won the diva back. Deep down though, he still wished he would realize that you can through life without a woman.


	3. Chapter 2: Rachel:1, Finn:0, Kurt:?

A/N All I can say is: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I had said in the previous chapter that I'd already written eight chapters and I was so obsessed with a new Glee Forum I found that I'd forgotten about the story. So I found this chapter slightly hard due to not truly understanding Finn (apparently I'm biased towards Kurt and Mercedes, or so my brother says) but I got there in the end. So with many apologies, I give you Chapter Two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Twentieth Century Fox. Believe me, if I owned it, Rachel would have lost her voice in 'Laryngitis' and Kurt would have won over Finn at 'Sectionals'.

Chapter Two: Rachel 1, Finn 0, Kurt ? 

Somehow, Finn always found that no matter how long you wait, it always seemed like it took forever for something he really wanted to arrive. Having been promised by his closest friend that he'd send him the lyrics to a love song that is sure to win the heart of Rachel Berry back, he had been trying to pass the time between playing on his XBOX 360 killing every solider in his sights and going downstairs to play his drums despite being told it was too late at night to be doing that, by his mother. He was now getting frustrated by the amount of time he'd been waiting. It didn't even bother him when he got airstriked on his game.

Barely showing any interest in his games console, he threw the controller on the ground and collapsed on his bed. He lay there for a while, losing track of everything and started to fall asleep. Almost straight away, he forced his eyes open and yawned loudly. He got up and made his way to his door. He opened it as slowly as he could, trying to minimize the amount of noise the door made as he opened it. He ran downstairs in a bit of a huff.

He was halfway towards his drum kit when his mum, Carole looked his way and raised her voice. " Finn, if you're about to do what I think you're about to do, you had better be prepared to take a cut in your allowance." She chimed in. Finn sighed heavily and replied, "No Mum!" He headed over to the kitchen fridge and brought out his bottle of store brand cola. 'Man,' he thought, 'I wish we could afford the good stuff.' With a reminder to not have too much, he began pouring himself a glass when his phone began belting out Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing'. He paused what he was doing, got his phone out of his pocket and checked his new text message. Seeing that it was from Kurt brought a smile to his face. It said, "OK ROMEO, CHECK YOUR EMAIL! THANK ME LATER! KURT." Reading this, Finn let out a huge sigh of relief.

Putting his phone away, he picked up his glass of cola and headed upstairs. "Mom," He called behind him, "I'm just gonna check my emails." "Ok, as long as I don't find any websites that I shouldn't in the history..." She replied. "Yeah, okay Mom!" Carole had still not forgotten the time Puck sent Finn an email with a link, to what he had believed was game cheats, which left pictures of almost every type of adult material embedded on the computer's hardrive.

Setting the cup down after entering his room, he booted up his desktop to face a background of the glee club's yearbook picture. Finn's eyes lingered on Rachel and Quinn for a while, until he realised he was wasting electricity. Not wishing to make his mum angry, he double clicked the Outlook Express icon, leaving the screen blank with an hourglass for a mouse pointer. While waiting, Finn found himself drawn to the right hand side of the group photo. Santana and Brittany were together as usual but for the first time, Finn saw that Kurt was all on his own on the far right. 'That's odd,' He thought, 'Why isn't he with me or Mercedes?' Just as the image was covered up by the email program, he made a mental note to ask Mr Schue if we could retake the picture. He loaded up the inbox and began filtering through the spam: **Penis enlargements, Viagra, Sex therapy, Tips on how to pleasure a woman.** 'Is someone trying to tell me something?' He thought angrily.

Eventually, he found the address he was looking for. He clicked on the email, '**', **bringing up both a message from his friend and an attachment. Finn looked at the message and began to read: '_Finn, I hope you remember to read and memorise the lyrics. I wish you the best of luck with this. I'll bring copies of the sheet music for the band so don't worry. Wishing you a good night's sleep, Kurt._' Finn felt a warm feeling of appreciation for his best friend. 'He's always there for me,' He pondered, 'He's like the little brother I never had.' He ordered the computer to print out the attached document. He could barely contain his excitement, waiting impatiently for the printer to finish.

As the machine started on the second page, he picked up the first freshly printed sheet. Paper in hand, he read the top title: 'Blondie – One Way Or Another.' As first he thought he was imagining it, but after re-reading it numerous times it finally sunk in. 'Maybe it's just me,' He pondered, 'But this song doesn't seem very romantic. It seems kinda desperate.' He sighed sadly. He didn't want to doubt Kurt's ability to read the female teenage mind but he couldn't help but wonder whether or not his best friend had downed a couple of his father's beers before trying to help. He picked up his phone, intending to call Kurt to check when he remembered what Kurt's text message had said. Abandoning the mobile, he quickly loaded up his internet and started searching for the song he'd pictured in his head.

Kurt felt nervous and twitchy as he watched the minute hand inch one minute closer to 2:45pm. He had been on a high ever since he'd received a thank you from Finn for the sheet music last night. He knew Rachel very well. Well enough to realise that if Finn sang his chosen song to her, she'd finally realise that they were meant to be together. 'The sooner he wins her back,' he thought,watching the clock, 'The faster I'll be able to get over him.' He was sick and tired of putting up with his toddler-eske tantrums and pleading. It was getting to the point where Kurt was torn between cuddling him like the baby he as acting like or stuffing his jockstrap right down his throat. This was very frustrating for him since before Sectionals, he had only had almost extremely strong feelings to just be as close as possible to him.

The clock finally struck quarter to three and signalled the bell to announce the end of school. Kurt packed up his work into his bag and hurried out of the classroom, narrowly avoiding the usual build up towards the door. As he briskly power-walked through the school, he barely noticed the events going on around him: Karofsky was following a pretty busty Cheerio around with a sick puppy dog look on his face, some nerds with clearly no fashion sense were typically trading those troll and druid battle cards and a little gathering of emos and goths were debating whether or not My Chemical Romance are better than Paramore. Seeing that Kurt hadn't noticed these moments, he would clearly have been reminded of his superiority to the rest of the school if he did.

Arriving at the choir room, he noticed that he was the 'all but fourth' to arrive. Mercedes, Tina and Artie were on the far left corner waving him over, Puck ws oddly holding his head over a giggling Quinn's swollen belly and Mike & Matt were deep in conversation with Santana & Brittany. He made his way over to a welcoming Mercedes (or his fag hag, as he would affectionately refer to her in his diary.) They began talking as they waited for Rachel, Finn and Mr Schuester to arrive. Mid-discussing what they thought of what Quinn was wearing today, Finn strolled into the room.

Getting to his feet instantly, Kurt practically ran over to Finn. "Hello, Finn Hudson!" He beamed, "Did you practice the song?" Finn looked serious as he gazed down at his best friend. "Listen Kurt," He began, "While I appreciate your help, the song you picked out didn't seem at all romantic. To be honest, it acted like it was on the borderline of what a stalker would do." Kurt tried his best not to show how much he was upset."So I got another one." The quarterback finished. "W-What is it?" Kurt asked, trembling slightly. He was about to answer when Rachel and Mr Schuester entered the room, completing the group.

Finn hurriedly passed out sheet music to the band and Brad the pianist, leaving Kurt to walk back to his seat anticipating the worst. "Okay guys," Mr Schuester began, addressing the group at large, "Now we won Sectionals as we're all well aware of but now we're up against Vocal Adrenaline in Regionals." The sound heard was Rachel's sharp intake of breath. "We need to be at the top of our game. So has anyone got any new ideas to submit?" He asked encouragingly.

Rachel's hand was up in he air before he'd even finished his sentence. Finn's was up there with her moments later. "Finn," Mr Schuester selected. Rachel clearly showed her disappointment and frustration at not being chosen. Finn got to his feet and headed to the centre of the room. "The band's already got the sheet music, Mr Schue."He stated. Will smiled and held out his right arm. "Okay, show us what you got." Finn signalled the band to play. The intro began, piano replacing the traditional banjo. After a few moments, Finn began to sing:

_(Finn)_

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes and the flashbacks start,_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air,_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_My daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go,_

_Then I said._

As Finn got to the chorus, something began to stir within both Kurt and Rachel. Sensing the song was working on his love, he continued with more feeling in his voice:

_(Finn)_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

Finn was about to start the second verse when Rachel stood up and replaced him in the song:

_(Rachel)_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew,_

_So close your eyes, lets leave this town for a little while,_

_Ha, Ha, Ho_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet veteran,_

_My daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go._

_And I said_

Rachel felt the feelings she had for Finn return to the surface. She couldn't control the emotion in her voice as she continued singing:

_(Rachel)_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel,_

_This love is difficult but it's real,_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

As the group danced in pairs during the instrumental, Finn motioned for the club to clear the floor as he acted on the planned approach to the bridge:

_(Finn)_

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around,_

_My faith in you was fading,_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, I said:_

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone,_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come,_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think,_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

He bent down on one knee in front of Rachel, mock proposing, keeping in key with the song. Kurt knew deep down he was wrong in this case. 'Finn, you've finally done it,' He thought proudly, 'One more minute and I'll be free!' His thoughts stopped as Finn continued:

_(Finn)_

_Marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone,_

_I love you and that's all I really know,_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,_

_It's a love story, baby just sa-ay yessss_

_(Rachel)_

_Ah Ah Ah, Ahh Ah Ah,_

_We were both young when I first saw you._

The song ended, leaving the room silent for a moment until Mr Schuester led the roar of applause that followed. "That's what I'm talking about!" He shouted proudly. The club agreed with him, a long clapping coming from Kurt. "Okay guys, I've got a new assignment for you." He began, "I want you all to find a song that best represents yourself. I want you all to go all out with this – costumes, choreography, the works. It's due in one week, okay?" Rachel brightened up even more than before.

The group left the room in pairs discussing their new assignments. Only Mercedes, Kurt, Finn and Rachel were left in the choir room. "Rachel?" Finn began, "I was wondering-"

"Hold that thought Finn!" She interrupted. Her mobile had begun to ring Lionel Richie's 'Hello'. Bringing it to her eye-line, she read who it was, silenced it quickly and stuffed it into her bag. "Finn before you even think it," She said, in a rush, "I'm not gonna go out with you. You've broken my heart too many times." She ran out the room as fast as her heels could take her.

Clearly shocked, Finn turned to Kurt with a '**What do I do now?**' look on his face. Mercedes had to nudge Kurt hard to snap him out of his shock. Kurt was torn. He was happy that Finn's plan didn't work but he was also frustrated that he would now have to continue babysitting the baby Finn Hudson would now become yet again.

A/N 2: Now that took a long time to finish! It was already written in pen and paper so it was so exhausting transferring it over to my netbook. I am starting type the next chapter straight away so I don't keep you waiting so long. Mini spoiler!: An offer is made with ulterior motives...

People who review will get a set of freshly baked sugar cookies, courtesy of Rachel Berry!


	4. Chapter 3: Ticket To Salvation?

A/N: Wow, I'm writing really fast this time! I guess being away and neglecting it for a week or to make me be so interested! I even finished Chapter Nine in the 1st draft! So without dragging it on any further, I proudly present Chapter Three! (Or as I call it, a very dramatic soap opera!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Twentieth Century Fox. Believe me, if I owned it, Rachel would have lost her voice permanently in 'Laryngitis' and Kurt would have won over Finn at 'Sectionals'.

Beta'd by YuhiSohma

Chapter Three: Ticket To Salvation? ( Diana Agron – You Keep Me Hangin On/ The Little Mermaid – Poor Unfortunate Souls)

Like used to fly by when doing activities he enjoyed, however, now, the past six days seemed to drag by extremely slow for Kurt. The usual things he did alone that he loved so much were turned into awkward group sessions, his pedicures were turned into a gossiping session with Mercedes, his therapeutic yoga lessons were morphed into a jog in the park with Finn (conveniently a chance to make new ideas for winning a certain diva back) and his solo project on his 'Baby' was forced into a joint work effort with his father.

He wasn't about to lie though, Kurt did in fact, enjoy a good gossip session as much as the next person, so he was willing to bear, and he was always glad of any time he spent with his dad. The problem was how attached the quarterback had become with him.

It wasn't a problem spending time with Finn, Kurt rather enjoyed it, but almost every moment he spent with him, Finn was constantly talking about Rachel. Practically every word that came out of his mouth was related to winning the heart of Ms Berry's heart. It was really getting on Kurt's nerves! Fortunately, apart from one joint session with his dad, he had had two entire days free from Mercedes and Finn.

He had been remembering the last six days when Mrs. Maloney called his name.

"Kurt," She barked, "Wake up out of your daydream and tell me the answer to this question: What is the symbol on the periodic table for Gold?" Completely unfazed by the question, Kurt gave a look and replied.

"Au…" A brief moment of shock passed over the science teacher's face but it was quickly replaced by acceptance and acknowledgement.

"Correct." She answered. "Okay class, take a worksheet and pass it on." She passed a pile of paper to the student on the front. Then she returned to her table at the very front and sat down. Paper was then distributed throughout the room.

There was large and loud disturbance in the classroom; a football jock had pushed over Jacob Ben Israel, sending papers flying. It almost seemed arranged as just as the teacher was doing her best to deal with the situation, Kurt's phone vibrated. Hearing it emit a low volume ringtone of 'Part Of Your World', he hastily grabbed his mobile intent on silencing it. He checked to make sure no one was watching, and then looked at his new text. His hand tightened on his phone as he read the following:

_**'Hey Kurt! Jog round track after skewl? I'll make it wrth yur wile! :) **_

_**Finn'**_

The entire room faded out of focus while he stared intensely at his Blackberry. The way he was gripping it so tightly, it looked as if he was about to crush it in his very own manicured hands. If someone was to look at him now, seething with emotion, they would have come to two conclusions: either someone had ruined his entire Marc Jacobs collection or he had finally snapped. Those who thought the latter would be right. Finn's single text had unintentionally released all of Kurt's suppressed rage and agony.

By now the class had calmed down and was now staring directly at him. "Kurt, are you all right?" Mercedes asked, shaking his shoulder slightly. She jumped when Kurt broke the pencil he was holding in his other hand, in two. Suddenly, he rushed to his feet, kicked his chair over and stomped to the classroom door.

"Kurt!" Mercedes shouted. "Mr. Hummel, just where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Maloney called after him. Kurt ignored all distractions, abandoned his coat and bag, and kicked the door open.

As he entered the empty corridor, he bizarrely burst into song:

_Set me free why don't you baby,_

_Get out my life why don't you baby,_

_Cause you don't really love me,_

_You just keep me hanging on,_

_You don't really need me,_

_But you keep me hanging on._

Kurt finally felt relief. All the feelings he had kept inside were now pouring out of his mouth in .

_Why do you keep coming around,_

_Playing with my heart,_

_Why don't you get out of my life,_

_And let me make a new start,_

_Let me get over you, the way you've gotten over me_

_Set me free why don't you baby,_

_Let me be why don't you baby,_

_Cause you don't really love me,_

_You just keep me hanging on,_

_No you don't really want me,_

_You just keep me hanging on._

As Kurt walked past classroom after classroom, teachers began peering outside of their doors. Some gave him weird looks; some called after him but were ignored. He was, after all, in his own world and was finally letting them know how he truly felt:

_You say when we broke up,_

_You still wanna be just friends,_

_But how can we still be friends,_

_When seeing you only breaks my heart again,_

_And there ain't nothing I can do about it._

By now, Kurt's heartbreaking voice had reached the ears of Sue Sylvester, McKinley High School's ruthless cheerleading coach. At first, she passed the sound off as an annoying buzz but it was getting louder. Frustrated and no longer able to write correctly in her journal, she pulled open her office door, intent on punishing the student who interrupted her private time. She was forced to take a step back when she saw Kurt.

"Hmm, something is obviously bothering the queer. Maybe I can use this to my advantage." She thought aloud and decided to wait, biding her time.

_Set me free why don't you baby,_

_Get out my life why don't you baby,_

_You don't really love me,_

_You just keep me hanging on._

_You claim you still care for me,_

_But your heart still won't let me be,_

_Now that you got your freedom,_

_You wanna still hold onto me,_

_You don't want me for yourself,_

_So let me find somebody else._

Just as Kurt was about to break into the chorus again, he was suddenly brought back to Earth by a sharp, harsh cry of "GAY KID!"

He turned around to see the furious face of Coach Sylvester. "My office, now!"

She practically screamed at him. Kurt ran as quickly as his feet could take him. As soon as he was sat in her office, she walked inside and slammed the door shut. Keeping him in suspense, she sat down in front of him at her desk and began lifting her mini red weights.

"You know, I try to run a tight ship." She began, causing Kurt to jump slightly. "I keep my Cheerios in top shape, I have Figgins under my thumb and I've managed to keep the herd in place." She paused for a moment, taking a sip of her protein shake. This only made Kurt more nervous than the time Sue was co-director of the Glee Club and threatened to shave his head.

"Now I find that ship on the verge of sinking because one of Schuester's demented miscreants has a problem and decides _not_ to deal with it the natural way, but by butchering an innocent song." Kurt could feel tears building up at the sound of Sue's rant.

"So do you want to tell me why you had to wreck a perfectly good day with your whiny voice or do I have to get some of the football team involved?" Kurt stayed silent, praying she'd drop the whole thing and demand he leave but unfortunately for him, Lady Luck was not on his side.

"Out with it, Hummel!" She barked at him.

Instead of finding the result she had wanted where all of Schuester's secrets would come tumbling out, Sue now found herself facing a now openly weeping teenager. "Look, Kurt is it?" She asked, using a new tactic and trying to show a decent side of human concern. Kurt nodded amidst his tears. "Instead of just wasting the human body's water supply on pure emotion, why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

For some reason, these unusually kind words from Coach Sylvester opened Kurt's mind up. "My life sucks." He began, speaking rapidly. "I should be so happy but it's all so wrong. It's wrong, it's wrong, It's wrong!" He was suddenly cut off.

"Calm down, Hummel!" She tried to soothe him, "Take a chill pill and slowly tell me what happened." Kurt took a deep breath and recalled everything in his mind.

"_It's Finn." _

Sue's face showed almost instantly an emotion of remorse and sympathy. "Ah, the quarter back who doesn't know his lefts from his rights." She acknowledged. She motioned for Kurt to continue. "He's become obsessed with Rachel Berry. I wouldn't normally care but he's become so needy, so dependent on me. It's so frustrating, it hurts."

An ominous silence fell as soon as he finished. It was broken when Sue spoke again. "It's time to be blunt. You love Hudson." Kurt's eyes widened in shock.

"H-How did you?" He stuttered. "It's as clear as the fact that Jacob Ben Israel will die a virgin." A small smirk spread over the soprano's tear stained face. "But it's time to face facts. Finn. Hudson. Is. Straight." The smirk Kurt had quickly faded.

"No matter how much you want him to pound you into next week, it's as likely as Rachel Berry becoming anything other than a raving nut-job." From that statement, Kurt saw her in an almost entirely new light. He couldn't believe that she was the same person that was hell-bent on grinding New Directions into the dirt. The cheerleading coach took a moment and made Kurt an Appleton flavored protein shakes. He knew better than to refuse her so he quickly took the offered drink and took a gulp before she'd even sat back down.

_'Hmm,_' he thought as he swallowed, _'This isn't so bad.'_ He looked up from his shake and refocused on Sue.

"You know, we're not so different you and I," Sue continued, switching from her current weights to a heavier set. "We're both clearly too good for this God forsaken town and we grew up without a motherly figure."

"My mother died when I was six." Kurt piped in.

"The point is," She continued, "Individuals with extraordinarily special minds like us have a responsibility to help out their fellow stars."

Sue straightened herself up, put down her gym equipment and gave Kurt all her attention. "So now you have a choice to make Elton." She proposed. "Either you stay the way you are: miserable and in pain, just hoping that he'll look at you the way you look at him… _or _you can leave all the pain Will Schuester's circus of emotionally disturbed crack-jobs have cause you and enter Sue Sylvester's rainbow colored tent where the Cheerios will welcome you with open arms." She paused, allowing her offer to sink in.

"Why have you waited till now to ask me to join?" Kurt argued.

"It's simple," Sue replied, "Back when I was looking for a new Cheerio, you were the only one who showed any real talent. If it wasn't for Becky Jackson showing up, you'd already be on the squad."

Kurt took a sharp breath. He'd never been complimented by the award winning coach so it was hard to believe that he wasn't dreaming all this. "So what's it gonna be kiddo? It's a simple decision." Kurt was flattered by all the attention and the offer Coach Sylvester had given him. Part of him wanted to take her up on her offer but his heart belonged to the glee club. It would take a massive factor change for him to agree.

"Oh, by the way," Sue piped in, " The mindless jocks led by Azimio and Karofsky... They don't touch the Cheerios."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked, the prospect of escaping daily dumpster drops and slushee facials too good to be true.

"Of course. Use your brain, Kurt. They're too busy chasing the team with looks that scream '_Throw me a bone, I'm desperate,_' to victimize one single Cheerio."

"I'll bet you my late mother's pearl choker that not only will they leave you alone, some of them will be so confused by your uniform, they'll be coming onto you so fast, you'll have to swat them off with your bare hands." She added.

Almost instantly, his mind was made up. The prospect of escaping the bullying and having his former tormentors wanting to do him was too good to pass up. _'Sure,'_ He thought, _'My heart will always belong in New Directions but if I leave, I'll finally be able to get over Finn.'_

Sue was tapping her desk impatiently. "Well?" She asked, anger clearly being held back.

"I'll do it. I'll leave the glee club." Kurt stated nervously. The anger melted from Sue right away.

"Excellent. You will not regret it." She said happily, stretching her hand across the desk. As Kurt shook it firmly, he was suddenly torn. He was happy he was going to be free but he realized he had no idea how to break the news to Mr. Schuester and the rest of the club.

A/N 2: Yay, another one bites the dust! Sorry for quoting a glee song! I tried my best to be as much like Sue as possible so please let me know what you all think!

Reviewers get a freshly baked batch of Puck's 'Nana Connies' Special Cupcakes!


	5. Chapter 4: Breaking Free

A/N: I got distracted again lol! Too many shifts at work and loss of my access to the net so I'm finally continuing the story. Please enjoy! PS: Please bear in mind, I have absolutely no idea about American school time structure!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Twentieth Century Fox. Believe me, if I owned it, Rachel would have lost her voice permanently in 'Laryngitis' and Kurt would have won over Finn at 'Sectionals'.

Beta'd by YuhiSohma

Chapter Four: Breaking Free (No Good Deed By Idina Menzel)

The morning after Kurt's impromptu confession to the most unlikely person, Sue Sylvester, seemed to flow in an almost serene way. Despite feeling tired from being up all night, he appeared to be on a natural high. From the moment he woke up, all throughout the school day, right up to the last ten minutes of last period Spanish. It was then when he was suddenly having cold feet about everything. 'Surely,' He thought, 'I could get over Finn and still be his closest friend.' As he thought this, he started imagining his future if he stayed the way he currently was. It almost seemed bearable and almost resigned himself to it but then he noticed someone or mainly something.

Despite everyone taking a Spanish mock exam, a few people were distracted: Brittany was trying to copy off of Quinn's paper again and Rachel was scribbling 'RB 4 JsJ' into a pink piece of paper. However, it was the next sight that stirred something in Kurt: Finn was staring absent-mindedly at Rachel, scribbling in a makeshift loveheart, 'FH 3 RB'.

From witnessing this moment, something clicked in his brain. As much as he hated to admit it, his nemesis Rachel was right. He would always be lower down the line of potential lovers because he's a boy. Accepting this fact, all of the cold feet feeling disappeared. All of his confidence returned and a smirk spread across his face.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. For some students, they had after school activities to attend. Being one of them, Kurt dragged behind Brittany & Quinn as they made their way towards the choir room. As he rapidly approached his destination, he had an urge to turn around and run straight for his car. However, midway, he suddenly remembered something his father had once said to him not too long ago: 'No one pushes the Hummels around.' His crumbling will power became a mountain of steel. As he saw Finn follow Rachel into the room, he took a quick breath, quickly straightened his hair and then followed them inside.

As soon as he entered the room, he was beckoned over by Mercedes to sit next to her while at the same time, Finn was calling him to sit next to him. For a moment, he was tempted to sit next to either of them. He made up his mind and chose to sit with Santana and Brittany.

The two girls welcomed him warmly, Brittany being her ditzy self and Santana smirking slightly. They started discussing their assignments for glee club. "I'm doing 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera," Santana stated, "What are you doing Brit?"

Brittany smiled, "On, I'm just playing with my hair, why?" She answered. Kurt shared a look with Santana.

"I mean, what song did you choose?"

"Oh," She replied, "I was gonna do 'What You Want' from that musical about the blonde girl." Kurt was shocked by her choice of song. "On, I mean, 'Barbie Girl'." She corrected. 'Ah,' Kurt thought, 'There's the Brit we know.'

"So what are you doing, Kurt?" Santana asked, "Any hints?" Kurt suddenly had the biggest grin on his face. "Trust me ladies," He exclaimed, "It'll be one performance you won't want to miss!"

They were going to press him for details when Mr Schuester walked into the room , holding a clipboard. Everyone quickly fell silent as all their attention was now on Will. "Ok, everyone had a good day?" He asked, brightly. A general murmur of positive responses were given in reply. "Right, so I trust everyone has completed their assignments?" He continued. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, who wants to go first?" Rachel's hand rose the instant he finished his sentence. "Right, Rachel. You're up!"

Rachel rose halfway out of her seat when a loud cough filled the room. Everyone turned to face the source of the disruption. Kurt had risen out of his seat and was standing, arms crossed with a look of loathing and a sneer in one. "Mr Schuester, if I may?" He asked. His voice seemed to be daring Will to try to refuse him. Rachel turned to the music director with a desperate look in her eyes. Mr Schuester sighed, gave an apologetic look to Rachel and then beckoned Kurt to make his way down to the front.

Once he'd reached the bottom, he stood next to the piano and turned to face his friends. " Although it may not have occurred to some of you," He began, "But right from the beginning of this club, right up to this moment, I've been overlooked every time a solo has been started. The one time I tried to audition for a song, I had to get my father involved because **some** people," He glared at Mr Schuester, pointing daggers through his eyes, "Were judging appearances."

Drawing a breath, he carried on. "Now it may be news to some of you but I threw that note!" The group showed a clear look of shock. Mercedes mouthed to Tina, "I told you so!" Kurt smirked for a second then continued. "I did so for personal reasons but even after that, I thought since I'd made an effort to be heard, to be a part of the group, I'd be noticed but NO! I was still ignored!"

Composing himself, Kurt braced for the next part. "So combined with other reasons, I've chosen this song." He handed Will a few sheets of paper.

"Kurt," Will sighed, "This has another high 'F' in it. After what happened last time, I'm not sure you'd be able to handle it..."

Kurt laughed and turned to face him. "**Your resentment is delicious!**" He replied. For one moment, the entire room thought that Coach Sylvester was in the room. Kurt handed Brad and the rest of the band the sheet music and opened his bag. He pulled out a black pointed witch's hat, a black shawl/cape combo & a large heavy brown book. Dressing himself in these items, he dropped the book on the floor in front of him and turned to face the rest of the group. The music started in a crescendo of dark rhythm and melody. Kurt opened his mouth and began with a sharp cry of "_Fiyero!_" The room jumped in unison. Rachel recognised the song instantly & looked like she was going to join in but one look from Kurt made her seem glued to her seat. Kurt fell to his knees and motioned his hands over the now open book. He continued once more:

_Eleka namen namen artum artum eleka namen_

_Eleka namen namen artum artum eleka namen_

He looked at Finn as he continued singing:

_Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain,_

_Though they beat him, let him feel no pain,_

_Let his bones never break, and however they try to destroy him,_

_Let him never die, let him never die._

_Eleka namen namen artum artum eleka namen,_

_Eleka namen namen artum artum eleka eleka._

_Oh, what is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading,_

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try,_

_Fiyero where are you? Already dead or bleeding,_

_One more disaster I can add to my generous supply._

As the music slowed, Mercedes suddenly remembered Kurt's explanation of each song on the Wicked soundtrack. 'He'd said that song was when the green girl abandoned her life and became what everyone thought she was,' She thought to herself. She mouthed to Kurt, "STOP!" Kurt ignored her and carried on:

_No good deed goes unpunished,_

_No act of charity goes unresented,_

_No good deed_ _unpunished, that's my new creed!_

_My road of good intentions led down a road that's wasted,_

_No good deed goes unpunished!_

As the melody fell to a quiet tinkle, Kurt felt tears building their way up to his eyes. In his head, he said different words as the lyrics:

_Nessa _(Mother)

_Doctor Dillamond _(Dad)

_Fiyero _(Finn)_, Ha Fiyero _(Finn)

_One question haunts and hurts, too much, too much to mention,_

_Was I really seeking good, or just seeking attention?_

_Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an aischdye,_

_If that's all good deeds are, maybe that's the reason why!_

By now, the entire group could feel the raw emotion pouring from Kurt in his song. At least Mercedes and Rachel had realised the true meaning behind the song. While his best friend was trying to get him to cease his singing, Rachel kept quiet. She figured that if Kurt was out of the picture, Finn would eventually leave her alone at last. Kurt was now oblivious to all the group albeit Finn. The quarterback was now feeling uncomfortable with Kurt staring directly at him as he sang:

_No good deed goes unpunished,_

_All helpful urges should be circumvented,_

_No good deed goes unpunished,_

_Sure I meant well, well look at what well meant did._

Kurt forced himself to break his eyesight away from Finn and saw the club in general. 'This is it,' he thought, 'Make it or break it time...'

_All right enough, so be it, so be it then,_

_Let all Oz be agreed, I'm wicked through and through,_

_Since I cannot succeed, Fiyero saving you,_

_I promise no good deed will I attempt_ _to do again, ever again._

Kurt summoned his full singing range, turning his vocal sound into a high 'F':

_No good deed, Will I do,_

_Again!_

He ended the song with a flourish, his hands dropping dramatically to his sides. The room erupted in applause and cheers. As Kurt headed back to his seat, Mr Schuester spoke, "Wow, Kurt that was incredible!" The room clearly agreed with him. "Looks like we have a new number for regi-"

He suddenly stopped when he noticed Kurt heading for the door. "Kurt, where are you going? Practice isn't over!" He called to him.

"Mr Schuester, in case you and the rest of the club hadn't quite gotten the message in the song," Kurt shouted at the top of his voice, "I QUIT THIS GODFORSAKEN CLUB!" He then turned tail and ran out the room, slamming the door behind him.

The entire glee club suffered a case of aftershock for a few moments. Eventually, Mercedes got to her feet and ran out the door after him. She ran outside to where she knew his car was parked & found him leaned against the bonnet, his tears falling onto the windowshield. She approached him quietly and put her arms around him. At first, he resisted but eventually slumped into her arms.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away. "Kurt, why did you quit?" She asked, "You just got what you wanted, Mr Schue was about to announce that you were gonna preform in Regionals!" Kurt wiped his eyes with his pocket handkerchief. "It's more than that and you know it, Merce!" He cried, "The more he asks for my help, the more it hurts!"

'God,' She thought, 'Why couldn't that stupid white boy realise what is staring him directly in the face.' "Kurt..." She soothed, as best as she could.

"If I don't leave, I'll never get over him." He wailed. Mercedes simply nodded as he straightened his hair. He knew deep down that while it was going to hurt at first, in the long run it was going to be worth it if it helped him be free.

Light appeared in Kurt's eyes as he came up with an idea. "Mercedes, leave with me!" He suggested. This shocked the female diva. "What's stopping you? You rarely get solos as it is!" He pleaded.

While Mercedes was tempted by her best friend's sudden offer, the glee club was her life. How could she ever think of leaving? "I can't Kurt..." She sighed, feeling guilty, "I love being in Glee and I'm not gonna leave it without a good reason." Kurt felt the tears return as his best friend spoke.

"I thought you were different," He cried bitterly.

"I am different Kurt." She replied.

"No! You're like the black Rachel Berry! I don't even know who you are any more!" Kurt continued, agony causing anger to reach the surface.

Mercedes tried to defend herself against these claims but Kurt's reply was "Piss off, Jones!" Deciding to let him stew for a while, she turned around and headed back to the glee club.

Once Mercedes had re-entered the school, Kurt leaned back against his Navigator allowing himself to feel the pain from the betrayal of his best friend. He wasn't alone for long as the doors to the school reopened. Kurt felt his heart ache as he noticed who it was: Finn was running towards him, a concerned look on his face. 'God,' He thought, 'Why does the world hate me?' As the quarterback made his way over to Kurt, the male diva hurriedly tried to hide the fact that he'd been crying.

Eventually, Finn reached Kurt and was now holding onto the front of Kurt's car. Once he had managed to catch his breath back, Finn rose to Kurt's eye level, with a look of deep confusion. "Kurt, why did you just do that?" He began, "I thought the point of that preformance was to get Mr Schue's attention. It worked! You even had Rachel green with envy!"

Kurt let his guard slip for a moment. He could feel himself falling under Finn's natural charm again. Realising this, he took a step back and unlocked his car. Rushing into his now open car, he rolled his window down. Before pulling away, he left his crush with one statement: "Yeah, well it's not abut that any more is it?"

As Kurt's car left the parking lot, Finn was still left standing there, trying to understand Kurt' last comment, when Puck called him back inside for Glee Club.

A/N 2: Woohoo! Chapter 4 DONE! Now before anyone asks, the reason Kurt reacted the way he did when Mercedes refused to leave the glee club with him, he did so because he realised that if she wasn't going to be joining him, he should sever every possible connection with the group so there would be no chance of his/Sue's plan failing! So here's the deal: You review my chapter and I'll give you pics of Chris Colfer doing the 'Bad Romance' routine in only his underwear!


	6. Chapter 5: Picking Up The Pieces

A/N: Ok, like I promised, I've written the next chapter up as fast as I could! I've recently gone through some problems at work so now I'm unemployed. I'm ok now cause it gives me a chance to write up all of the chapters I've written! So here's the aftermath of Kurt's sudden departure!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Twentieth Century Fox. Believe me, if I owned it, Rachel would have lost her voice permanently in 'Laryngitis' and Kurt would have won over Finn at 'Sectionals'.

Beta'd by YuhiSohma

Chapter Five: Picking Up The Pieces (Battlefield By Jordin Sparks)

Despite being such an unpopular and low key club, it seemed that every student in William McKinley High School knew about the events that happened after school yesterday. The moment any one of the members of New Directions entered an area of the school the next morning, they were bombarded by questions & comments. "So much for being a diverse group, you bigots!" One girl shouted at Tina & Artie on their way to class, while another asked, "You taking the queer's place, Puckerman?" That person ended up in the dumpster later that day.

It took a small amount of investigation from Rachel to find out the truth. She called an impromtu meeting in the auditorium to discuss her findings. "Okay Berry," Puck began by breaking the silence that had unwittingly surrounded them, "Are you gonna tell us who started all this or was this just another reason to her your own voice?" Rachel paused, unsure how to start. "Shouldn't we wait for Brittany & Santana?" Artie piped in.

"They've got Cheerio's practice remember?" Quinn painfully pointed out. Artie's mouth formed a small 'O' and quickly fell silent. "Go on Rachel." Finn encouraged. For some reason, getting the quarterback's encouragement helped. "Ok, so you know how the moment we came in today we got verbally attacked," She started. "Well, apparently that annoying buffoon Jacob Ben Israel posted it on his blog!"

Both Puck & Finn's hands clenched into fists at the sound of that piece of news. "That nerd just earned a trip to Dumpsterville," The mohawked teen vowed aloud. "When I pressed him for details," Rachel continued, "I'll admit I used a rather unorthodox method of persuation but I stand by it."

*************FLASHBACK************

The instant Rachel Berry found out that the nerdy Jacob Ben Israel was behind the glee club's constant ridicule over Kurt's resignation, she sought out the annoying jewfro. She found him after looking through almost everywhere (including a rather unforeseen peek in the boys locker room). With him in her sights, she stormed up to him with an objective in mind. "Jacob!" She shouted, causing the geek to jump in alarm.

"H-Hi Rachel..." He stammered at the very presence of his crush.

"How could you post the sad news of our former team-mate's decision to leave our club in such a slanderous way? Did you know that despite having two gay dads, I've been accused of being a bigot today!"

Feeling frustrated by the nerd's staring at her chest, she slammed her hand against an adjacent locker. "You ARE going to tell me who gave you this information," She ranted, "Unless you actually want our rabbi to suddenly find out a certain individual's lecherous behavior?" Jacob's eyes widened in horror, clear fear displayed in them.

***********END FLASHBACK***************

The group was tired of Rachel's storytelling. "I've said it once before and I'll say it again," Mercedes interrupted, "I'm tired of hearing you squawk, Eva Peron!" A small amount of giggles broke out. "Aretha's right," Puck spoke up, breaking the laughter, "Does this story have a point?"

The Broadway wannabe took a deep breath before answering. "Well, according to that sneaky adolescent, it was one of the football jocks." She revealed.

The moment she gave this piece of news, all heads turned towards an unsuspecting Puck. He looked confused as to why they turned to him. "Why you'll lookin at me for?" He protested.

"Well, you're not exactly his biggest fan..." Quinn reasoned. Puck threw his hands up in frustration. "Look, I'll admit I throw him in the dumpster and give him the occasional slushee in his face," He defended himself, " But I'm not so homophobic that I'd snitch him up to the local sleazy reporter!"

His remarks gained quite a few leers from the non-believing ones. 'God, this is just like when somebody spiked Coach Tanaka's coffee.' He thought. Remembering the time when the football coach ended up banging on Miss Pilsberry's door, begging her to take him back, brought a smile to his face.

"Well who else could it be?" Tina asked the group as a whole.

"Azimio? Karofsky?" Artie suggested.

"No, that's impossible." Quinn interjected, "Neither that jock or the hockey Neanderthal were anywhere near us at the time."

Since no one had any ideas left, they all decided to head to their own lessons and meet back up at glee club later on.

With their lessons finished, the group did indeed join each other in the choir room for their daily glee rehearsal. They would be practising but their Mr Schuester had not turned up. The club had been waiting for nearly ten minutes when Rachel rose out of her seat beside Mike & Quinn and moved to the centre of the room. " Fellow glee clubbers," She began, "As you may painfully aware, we are currently under even more ridicule due to a member of our team deciding to leave us. Now we may not be certain as to how this information found it's way to a certain gossip-monger, we might be able to pinpoint the reason our only male soprano chose to break away from the only people who will ever understand him. So I'm opening the floor now. Any ideas?"

"Maybe Brittany confused him for a straight guy and came on to him?" Puck suggested.

"No!" Quinn moaned, "Not everyone is interested in sex 24/7 like you!"

"Well maybe it's what Kurt said.." Finn piped in. The group turned to face him. "Maybe Mr Schue shouldn't have favoured me and Artie so much and give him a chance to prove what he can do." The group murmured an agreement uneasily. At least, that was what it seemed.

Unable to keep her silence any longer, Mercedes finally spoke. "God, that's a load of crap and you know it!" She exclaimed, her eyes pointing daggers.

"Come on, Mercedes," Quinn reasoned, "Finn's got it in one, I mean what else could it be?"

Rolling her eyes, Mercedes stormed to the centre of the room, pushing Rachel out of her way and continued her rant. "Are all of you so cliché (minus T and Wheels of course) that you've become blind to what is clearly staring at us in the face." She paused to point at Finn. "Especially you!" She finished.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked, confusion displayed clearly on his face.

Just as Mercedes was going to rant at Finn in an unladylike manner, Mr Schuester burst into the room, all smiles. That quickly changed when he saw the event going on before him.

"Guys, guys, stop THIS!" He shouted, causing them to jump in surprise. "When I heard that people had become worse because of Kurt, I never expected that it'd gotten this bad!"

Now ridden with guilt, the black diva returned to her seat.

"Look," He began, "I know that losing Kurt is a big deal: with only eleven members, we no longer qualify for Regionals but it's more than that." He pause for effect. "We lost a member of our family."

The whole club were now staring at their feet. Practically every one of them were wishing they could have done anything to undo what had been done. "What are we gonna do, Mr Schue?" Artie asked.

"To be honest," Mr Schuester sighed, "At this moment in time, I have absolutely no idea. I do, however, know one other thing. We need to mend the hole in our group before we even think about getting Kurt back. And I have a solution for that." As if it was a cue, the club director pulled a folder out from behind his back. Opening it up, he began to distribute the sheet usic that was within. "With this song, we can both work on something for Regionals and fix whatever all our problems are." Once he'd finished giving the paper out, he turned to Rachel. "You got this one, Rachel?"

Just as she was about to agree, Mercedes jumped to her feet. "Aw HELL TO THE NAW!" She shrieked. Everyone stared at her. "Kurt may have had the balls to break his silence and leave and Glee may be my life but don't think for one second that I won't walk out that door and follow him if you favour your golden child one more time over me or Tina or Quinn!"

Mercedes' speech left Will flabbergasted. "Ok," He spoke quietly, "Mercedes' got the female lead." Rachel gave the teacher a dirty look. "I hope everyone is ok with Finn taking the male side?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok," He turned to the band, "Hit it!"

An upbeat rock/pop rhythm echoed arounded the room. Mercedes readied herself until the intro merged into the start of the first verse:

_(Mercedes)_

_Don't try to explain your mind,_

_I know what's happening here._

_One minute it's love and suddenly,_

_It's like a battlefield._

_One word turns into a war,_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down._

_My worlds nothing when you're gone,_

_I'm not here without a shield,_

_Can't go back now._

_(Finn)_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing,_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again,_

_Why we gotta fall for it now?_

As the chorus began, Finn looked at Mercedes, hoping she saw that he was trying to apologise for whatever he'd done to her in the song:

_(M+F)_

_I never meant to start a war,_

_You know I never wanna hurt you,_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for,_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, battlefield, battlefield,_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, battlefield, battlefield,_

_Why does love always feel like..._

_(Finn)_

_Can't swallow our pride and neither of us wanna raise that flag,_

_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had,_

_Oh no,_

_(Mercedes)_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing,_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again,_

_Why we gotta fall for it now?_

The group was starting to come together again. The bond that had been broken by arguments over Kurt was slowly being healed by Mr Schuester's choice of song:

_(M+F)_

_I never meant to start a war,_

_You know I never wanna hurt you,_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for,_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, battlefield, battlefield,_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, battlefield, battlefield,_

_(Finn)_

_Better go and get your armour,_

_(Mercedes)_

_Get your armour,_

_(Finn)_

_Get your armour,_

_(Mercedes)_

_Get your armour,_

_(Finn)_

_Better go and get your armour,_

_(Mercedes)_

_Get your armour,_

_(Finn)_

_Get your armour,_

_(Mercedes)_

_Get your armour,_

_(Finn)_

_You'd better go and get your armour._

Suddenly, Santana and Brittany burst through the door with a duet cry of "Sorry we're late!" When Mr Schuester asked what they had been doing, Santana said "Cheerios meeting," but then Brittany piped in with "Making out...". The room burst into giggles as Santana nudged her BFF.

A/N 2: Yay, that was tiring but after staying up until nearly 1:00 AM typing, I've finished! I've done all this on Monday so if I've planned it right, I might have the next chapter done today! So mini spoiler:

**After the cheerleaders finished, Sue raised her megaphone and shrieked into it. "PATHETIC! TAKE FIVE!" As they shuffled out, she added another comment, "STOP WHINING, BABIES!" She stated, "YOU THINK THIS IS HARD, TRY BEING ANONAMOUSLY ENTERED INTO AN ELLEN DEGENENERES AND BEING PLACED FIRST, THAT'S HARD!"**

And with that, I bid you good night my little Kinnies!

A/N 3: Okay, I hereby coin the word 'Kinnies' as the word for shippers of Kurt/Finn. All credit comes to me in the form of unseen deleted scenes where Kurt and Finn make out in the show!


	7. Chapter 6:Kicking ND In The Balls

A/N: Ok, this is it! The chapter I've been looking forward most to putting on here. It has shocks, shocks and more shocks. Not to mention Sue insulting Will's hair! XD So without any further delay, here's Chapter Six!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Twentieth Century Fox. Believe me, if I owned it, Rachel would have lost her voice permanently in 'Laryngitis' and Kurt would have won over Finn at 'Sectionals'.

Beta'd by YuhiSohma

Chapter Six: Kicking New Directions In The Balls ( 4 Minutes By Chris Colfer & Amber Riley/ Poor Unfortunate Souls – Reprise By The Little Mermaid Original Broadway Show)

Over the next few days, New Directions endured quite a number of ordeals:

Despite being a badass, Puck got repeatedly slusheed at the most inconvenient times (including once when he'd just gotten out of the locker room shower), Artie had his wheelchair wheels slashed, Tina found herself drenched from a barrage of pee balloons after third period and oddly enough, Mercedes found herself the victim of a trip to William McKinley's trash disposal unit.

Even as this was all happening to the club, not including Mr Schuester, none of the teachers batted an eyelid. Not even Miss Pillsberry, who would normally pay a lot of attention to things like this, noticed. It was getting to the point where Rachel was telling everyone she was 'this close' to transfering to another school.

It was a great surprise then that each club member found a bright green envelope taped to their lockers, each with their individual names written in calligraphy on the front, not long after-wards. While a majority of them got rather simple and robotic letters, a few members got rather touching ones. Rachel received a touching apology for sabotaging her chances with Finn. It was from this that she deduced that it was Kurt.

Mercedes found her note just after second period. Confused as to why it was attached to her locker, she carefully undid the wax seal on the envelope, removed the letter within and began to read:

**Dear Mercedes,**

**I am very sorry for everything. Please meet me in the gymnasium at 4:00pm sharp so we can talk.**

**Forever yours,**

**Kurt.**

Almost simultaneously, Finn arrived at his locker and immediately became disgusted. Alongside the envelope was sprayed the word 'BIGOT!' in chunky black graffiti. He banged his fist against the locker with a sudden anguish. It was then that the quarterback noticed the letter stickytaped in front of him. With a mixture of remaining anger and curiosity, he ripped it from the locker and tore it open vigorously. He then began to read:

**Dear Finn,**

**I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was under a lot of stress. Please meet me in the gymnasium at 4:00pm sharp so we can talk.**

**Forever yours,**

**Kurt.**

His heart jumped as he read the note. He really missed Kurt and wanted to be able to hang out like they used to. He knew that he had to be at the gym at 4:00. Nothing would be able to stop him, not even if there was an emergency basketball practice.

Too eager and excited about the possible chance to reconcile with their lost member, practically all the club gathered in the gym five minutes earlier than the notes dictated. Even Mr Schuester turned up with Miss Pillsberry, both hoping that today would go the way they all hoped. The only members missing were Brittany and Santana.

The room was discussing this when all of a sudden, Sue Sylvester walked into the room. As the spiteful cold woman entered and made her way to the group, the room fell into a creepy silence. The only sound heard was the squeaking of her trainers. "Sue?" Will asked tentatively, "Is something wrong?"

For a moment, she didn't answer. Her choosing not to speak caused a very tense environment. "BAND GEEKS!" She barked into her megaphone, "INTO POSITION!" Answering her call, William McKinley's entire marching band walked into the area in perfect formation. As the band marched in, Sue turned to the people she had previously ignored. "William," She nodded at the club director, "Glee Club," She acknowledged. Noticing the extra person, she turned and stared at her. "Esther, I don't believe you were invited."

"Sue, what's going on?" Mr Schuester piped in.

"It's simple William," She explained, "You and your little gathering of misguided buffoons have been invited to an exclusive performance from my award winning champions that will not only show you what true talent is, you will meet my newest Cheerio!"

"Hang on," Mercedes spoke up, "We're only here because my man Kurt said he wanted to talk! NOT for another way of you showing off!" The rest of the club nodded in agreement. The only reply they got out of the coach was when she returned her gaze to the room at large. She raised her megaphone and shouted into it: "5,6,7,8!"

The instant Coach Sylvester finished ordering the students, the entire band burst out with a loud brass melody. They repeated the music as they began marching in a synchronized manner. A set of drums merged into the rhythm just as the female Cheerios gracefully moved through the marching band. As the music moved from the intro into the first verse, something happened that made the club take in a sharp breath. Almost as if on cue, Kurt Hummel determinedly power-walked in, followed by Santana and Brittany, wearing a full male Cheerios uniform. Mr Schuester gave Sue a combination of a dirty look a 'WTF!' facial expression. She didn't even notice as her full attention was on her cheer-leading squad. Kurt weaved around, Cheerio and band geek alike, with Santana and Brittany until they reached the middle. When they were almost there, Santana started vocalizing and even shouted "Kurt Hummel!" until the music kicked into the next part. Kurt opened his mouth and started to sing:

_(Kurt)_

_I'm on a roll, I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll, Uh_

_(Santana)_

_Well, don't waste time, give me the sign,_

_Tell me how you wanna roll,_

_(Kurt)_

_I want somebody to strip for me,_

_Then take it down slow, there's enough room for both,_

_(Brittany)_

_Well, I can handle that, you just gotta show me where it's at,_

_Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go?_

_(K+S)_

_If you want it, you already got it,_

_If thought it, it better be what you want,_

_(K+B)_

_If you feel it, it must be real, just_

_Say the word and I'm a give you what you want._

Practically every male member of New Directions had their jaws hanging open. None of them, especially Puck, had expected this. During the suggestive lyrics, not only were Brittany and Santana practically giving their old teammate a lapdance, Kurt was moving and dancing in such a way that you would think he was a male stripper ( Or Puck). Quinn had to pinch the former bully hard so he'd snap out of it.

_(Kurt)_

_Time is waiting_

_(S+B)_

_We only got four minutes to say the word_

_(Kurt)_

_No hesitating_

_(S+B)_

_Grab a boy and grab a girl_

_(Kurt)_

_Time is waiting_

_(S+B)_

_We only got four minutes to say the word_

_(Kurt)_

_No hesitating_

_(S+B)_

_We only got four minutes, a huh a four minutes_

Quinn noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Finn was suddenly sitting rather cross legged. It was if he was hiding something. The pregnant teen made a note to find what the cause was later on, after the performance finished.

From the moment Kurt and the girls started their number, Finn felt rather flustered. He wasn't used to seeing Kurt behaving in this way. When his jeans suddenly became too tight, he looked down and realized that he had the symptoms of a major hard on. He looked around, worried that someone had seen his erection. When it was made clear that he was free from peering eyes, he put his legs together to hide his embarrassment. ' It's probably from looking at Santana and Brittany,' He thought, reassuring himself. Now that everything was as it should appear, he refocused on the Cheerio's preformance:

_(K+S+B)_

_Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pretty,_

_Madonna, You gotta give em a, ha,_

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock,_ _that's right,_

_Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pretty,_

_Madonna, you gotta give em a, ha,_

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._

After the cheerleaders finished, Sue raised her megaphone and shrieked into it. "PATHETIC! TAKE FIVE!" As they shuffled out, she added another comment, "STOP WHINING, BABIES!" She stated, "YOU THINK THIS IS HARD? TRYING BEING ENTERED ANONAMOUSLY INTO AN ELLEN DEGENERES LOOKALIKE CONTEST AND GETTING FIRST PLACE, THAT'S HARD!" She turned towards Kurt. "K,S,B!" She proclaimed, "FRONT AND CENTRE!"

As the tired vocalists made their way over, Mr Schuester stormed down the bleachers to the waiting instructor. "What the hell, Sue!" He shouted, "You think you're clever?"

Sue turned to face her rival. "I don't have the slightest idea what you're on about, William."

"Don't play dumb!" Will fumed, "Not only have you ripped off the choreography for our 'Push It' number, you stole my male soprano!"

Sue rolled her eyes. "First of all," She began, "Do NOT associate my champions with that offensive excuse of a routine. Second, you haven't a clue what you're on about. When it comes down to it, you about as insensitive as your hair is greasy. I mean, MY GOD, it's like you're housing a family of sewer rats in there!"

Will growled slightly, causing the nearby Miss Pillsberry to jump.

"I was innocently writing paperwork in my office when Hummel here came into my office, bawling his eyes out," She continued, "Apparently, he'd been ignored for another solo yet again because you have have some kind of obsession with choosing Manhands and Frankenteen over there," Rachel pouted in shock while Finn shifted uneasily, "Instead of being open-minded and diverse as you claim to be, you neglected your only homosexual student. Hell, I'd even go as far as to call you homophobic. So I did the only humane thing I could do, I practically begged this talented star to leave your homophobe grasp, where you would continue to supress his talent, and join my Cheerios where we'll not only use all his vocal ability, he'll no longer be under constant fear of the jocks in your group turning on him and beating him to death with your choir equipment."

"But we'd never do that..." Puck whispered to Quinn. Rachel quickly shushed him.

"Is this true Kurt?" Mr Schuester asked after a small silence.

Kurt was still in shock from Sue's rant when he answered. "Y-Yes." He stammered, emotion in his voice. Mr Schuester sighed in frustration, throwing his hands up behind his head. "You gotta understand Mr Schue," Kurt reasoned, "You never gave me a chance. You always said Glee Club was about being who we really are and not letting anyone change who we are... But you manipulated us."

Everyone eye's widened in shock. "I mean, sure, you gave all of us a chance but you always left me out. My own father had to fight you just to force you to give me a chance. Without him, I'd have just been ignored. Granted I threw that chance but that's besides the point." He paused, tears forming in his eyes. "I had hoped that after the 'Diva Off', I'd proven that I deserve just as much a chance as everyone else but it was just the same as before..." He started to cry, whilst still trying to carry on talking. All Mercedes wanted was to comfort him but she knew she couldn't. "Have you any idea," Kurt sobbed, "How much it hurt being left out, delegated in every number to a back up singer? Whenever you proposed a new song, I'd look at you just hoping you'd give me it for once but you... you always picked another..."

Kurt stopped, his tears now flowing freely. Santana and Brittany quickly linked arms with him to comfort the crying teen. Bizarrely, Sue pulled out a red handkerchief. She handed it over to Kurt, who flashed a smile, and then patted him on the shoulder warmly. She then turned to the Glee Club in general.

"You see what you've done, William?" She asked, "I hope you're proud of yourself. This is your handiwork. I'd tell you to sign it but I don't want my future award winning champion sullied by a **hypocrite**."

With her job done, she turned around and stormed out of the gym, slowly followed by a crying Kurt who was practically being carried by Brittany. A smile brushed on both their faces as Brittany then went in for a sweet kiss with him. If anyone wasn't in shock, they would be now. They would have fainted because the male diva was then pulled out of his sweet kiss with the ditzy blonde cheerleader and pulled into a rather passionate lip-locking session with the Latina companion.

"Damn!" Puck remarked. Quinn slapped the back of his head in response. All the group could do was stare at the shell of the man known as William Schuester.

A/N 2: Yahooooo! It's finished! This was my favourite chapter to write so far! I know it might be mean but it had to be done. Will doesn't give the Muppet Babies enough solos, especially Kurt. I enjoyed reworking 4 Minutes for this, since we'd would have finally have heard Heather Morris sing instead of having to wait for Season 2, in the Britney Spears tribute episode... So I might take a few days break before typing the next chapter, since it's one I'm thinking of rewriting it. So in the mean time, Reviewers might convince me to hurry up lol! I'm also thinking about putting up my other crossover fanfic based on Glee/Alice In Wonderland. It's called 'The Mother's Call.' So please tell me in your review if you want me to put it up!

PS: Review will earn you a makeover with Kurt! Or a Glee Live Cheerios Sick Bag... I haven't decided...


	8. Chapter 7 Cracks In The Barrier

A/N: I am SO sorry for the lack of updates! A lot of problems have been happening lately so I've not had much of a chance to type up the chapters I've already written. I'm now having to go to Starbucks to upload these now... So here you go! The much waited for Chapter Seven.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Twentieth Century Fox. Believe me, if I owned it, Rachel would have lost her voice permanently in 'Laryngitis' and Kurt would have won over Finn at 'Sectionals'.

Chapter Seven: Cracks In The Barrier (Chris Colfer – Defying Gravity)

Ever since the Cheerio's unveiling of their newest member and Mr Schuester's partial mental breakdown, Mercedes was determined to win Kurt back. She knew that everything her best friend had said was true. While Mr Schuester was a great teacher at both Spanish and Glee, he tended to be rather favourable when it came to handing out the lead solos in the club. When she thought about it, there were a few members who hadn't even performed a solo themselves yet. 'God,' She thought sadly, 'I feel so sorry for Mike, Matt, Kurt, Santana and Brittany.'

Her lack of solos paled in comparison to them. She realized that her mini outburst about a song was clearly an overreaction. Deciding that the group needed a massive internal makeover, she made a mental note to bring this up at the next meeting.

Once she'd made the decision to get her man back where he belonged, Mercedes started to trail Kurt everywhere he went. She watched him studying in the library for an upcoming mock exam whilst helping Brittany with her studying. She spied him sipping down a water bottle full of Coach Sylvester's recipe brand drink, rather distastefully, at lunch in the cafeteria sitting at the Cheerios table.

She even went as far as to sneak into the boys locker room, just to make sure she didn't lose sight of him. Unfortunately for her, Coach Tanaka spotted her almost straight away. "Hey!" He barked, "This is the mens changing room. Get out!" She turned around and ran out as fast as her feet could take her. 'Thank god I didn't see someone like Puck,' She silently thanked God, 'He'd never let me hear the end of it!'

Safely at least two corners distance from the changing areas, she paused to catch her breath. She leant back against the wall in exhaustion and began to slide down until she was sitting on the floor. Checking her watch, she realized that it was 4:15pm. 'Cheerios practice finished fifteen minutes ago,' She remembered. She closed her eyes sleepily.

The sound of a piano medley echoed throughout the hallways, perking Mercedes' ears up. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the voice accompanying it:

_(Kurt)_

_Something has changed within me,_

_Something is not the same,_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game,_

_Too late for second guessing,_

_Too late to go back to sleep,_

_It's time to trust my instincts,_

_Close my eyes and leap._

_It's time to try defying gravity,_

_I think I'll try defying gravity,_

_Kiss me goodbye, I am defying gravity,_

_And you won't bring me down._

Mercedes recognised the song instantly. 'It's from New Directions' first 'Diva Off'!' She thought. Realizing who was singing, she ran off down the corridor, following the music to it's source.

_(Kurt)_

_I'm through accepting limits,_

_Cause someone says they're so,_

_Some things I cannot change,_

_But til I try, I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of,_

_Losing love I guess I've lost,_

_Well if that's love,_

_It comes at much too high a cost._

After a lot of running, the black diva found the source within the auditorium:

Sitting at the piano playing and singing simultaneously was Kurt. Sat nearby on stools were his fellow Cheerios Brittany and Santana. Santana was looking bored and filing her nails. Brittany just stared at Kurt longingly, lust in her eyes, whilst playing with her hair.

Kurt, meanwhile, was playing with such a determined look, filled with emotion, on his face. He was clearly putting a lot of time and effort into this passionate piece. Mercedes resisted walking in and interrupting this, and just stayed put, watching his performance.

_(Kurt)_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity,_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity,_

_I think I'll try defying gravity,_

_And you won't bring me down._

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity,_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity,_

_I think I'll try defying gravity,_

_And you won't bring me down,_

_Bring me down, wahh ahh ahh _

The piano keys fell silent as Kurt finished his piece. Brittany smiled and clapped loudly at his song. Santana yawned and rolled her eyes. "Sorry ladies," He apologised as he got up out of the piano bench, "I just had to get that out of my system."

Santana stared pointedly at him. "Are we done yet?" She asked him, point blank, "We're late for our meeting with Coach Sylvester as it is."

"Right, sorry." Kurt replied, grabbing his bag. The three made their way out, leaving Mercedes to hide behind a locker. "Look," Santana started, " I know you're one of us now but how much longer do Brit and I have to pretend to be getting into your pants. It's bringing down our reps."

Mercedes' heart skipped a beat. 'Not only could he hit that 'high F',' She processed, ' He ran right back into the closet!' She slowly trailed behind them, making sure they were unable to see her following them.

"Just a little longer," Kurt reasoned, "Please ladies, I just have to get over Finn. Or at least give the illusion that I have."

Santana sighed heavily, "Whatever, just as long as you hold up your end of the deal." Kurt nodded silently in agreement.

"Hey Kurt," Brittany spoke, talking for the first time. She quickly took his hand up and grasped it with her own. It spooked him for a moment. "Yes Brittany?" He asked.

"Can I come over later? We can play dress up and make out!" She proposed.

Mercedes swore she saw the male Cheerio shudder at hearing her request. "Fine," He agreed, "But we have to film it and accidentally send it to the guys in the football team."

As the trio walked into Sue's office, a heavy sigh let the closeted diva. 'This is some heavy screwed up crap!' She thought.

A/N 2: Phew! I finally typed up this chapter! I went through so much for this to get done. I know it is kinda small but I couldn't think of how else to extend it. So I'd appreciate any comments and reviews you guys can give me! I'll be updating about once every five days if my plan works.

Thanks in advance! Don't forget to read and review!


	9. Chapter 8 Pursuing The True Self

A/N: I'm on a roll again lol. Straight on from typing up Chapter Seven I've ran right into typing up Chapter Eight. I've obviously not had anything else to do since my entire family completely forgot my birthday on 25/8/2010. No worries as just the hought of how happy you guys will be when I update the tory has made me just so happy! So please enjoy Rachel's babbling, Quinn's bluntness and Finn's secret!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Twentieth Century Fox. Believe me, if I owned it, Rachel would have lost her voice permanently in 'Laryngitis' and Kurt would have won over Finn at 'Sectionals'.

Chapter Eight: Pursing The True Self (Cory Monteith – Can't Fight This Feeling)

At exactly 6:00am the next day, the current members of New Directions were all rudely woken up by a text message:

**'Every member of New Directions must skip their first lesson. I've got BIG news concerning Kurt. Meet in the choir room. M.'**

That text had led to a rather miserable and grouchy meeting three hours later. Everyone was slouching in the choir room chairs: Tina's eyes were drooping, Brittany was resting her head on Santana's shoulder and Matt was drooling slightly.

The only people at the height of alertness were Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Puck (conveniently thanks to Puck stealing Sue's tray of steaming lattes).

After a minute, Mercedes stood up and moved to the centre. "Okay guys," She began, "We all know why we're here." "I do," Brittany spoke up, "But where are the skipping ropes?" All the boys sniggered at her remark, but fell silent after a look from Rachel and Quinn. "Okay, just for the sake of things, I'll start from the beginning," Mercedes started, "Yesterday, after watching and tailing Kurt all day, I found him in the auditorium."

Santana straightened up slightly and paid more attention. "He was performing Defying Gravity."

"Defying what?" Puck asked confused. "Defying GRAVITY!" Rachel snapped at his interruption. "It's the most iconic song from the musical _Wicked_. It's also the song Kurt and I fought over in the 'Diva Off' last semester." Turning to Mercedes, she finished off, "Mercedes, please continue."

Mercedes smiled slightly and continued her talk with the group. "Anyway, he was singing the song from the 'Diva Off' and guys, he was good! He was right, he could hit that 'high F'."

Rachel's eyes grew in anticipation. She knew that Kurt had potential so this was no surprise. "That's not all," Mercedes spoke, continuing her talk, "It turns out the lip action he started with Brit and Santana, it was fake."

The room gasped in surprise. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Thank god." Tina whispered to Artie.

"So why were you making out with him?" Quinn asked, turning to her former Cheerio team-mates. "What do you care?" Santana snapped, "Look, he promised that if we pretended to be getting it daily from him, he'd help Brit and I with passing History."

Everyone in the room let out a huge sigh of relief. Even if some of them would never admit it, they all loved Kurt just the way he was and having a straight version made it seem like the world was on the verge of ending.

Taking charge of the situation, Rachel rose up out of her seat and raised her voice. "My fellow glee clubbers," She began, "While the discovery that our closest friend is still indeed a member of the homosexual orientation, we are still missing an answer to what I consider to be the most important question of all: What could drive someone so clearly belonging in the gay community to make everyone believe that he was straight?"

The room fell silent as they all thought about this. The awkwardness was filling the area rather fast. You could cut the tension with a knife. The atmosphere was finally broken when Finn spoke:

"Maybe he didn't want to bullied by Karofsky & Azimio any more." The group murmured in a positive agreement. The sound seemed to bring Mercedes back to her senses. She pushed past an outraged Rachel to regain her position in the middle. Staring at her, they could all see how angry she had become.

"Oh my god, are you all that dumb?" She shouted, "If those idiots never bothered him in the slightest before all this, what makes you think he'd change his mind now?" Finn started mumbling but was quickly silenced. "No, I think it's time we discussed something that has been staring in the face for a very long time." "Especially you." She added, staring at Finn.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, looking confused. "Don't play dumb with me, white boy!" The black diva fumed, "You are the cause of all this. You and your constant demands for help."

Finn's face displayed a look that combined confusion and horror. " I – I – I don't understand..." He stammered. "God, wake up and smell the Versace," Mercedes roared, "Kurt has feelings for you!"

"H – Huh?" Finn asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"Why do you think he was always helping you?" She continued, "Do you even remember his ballad? 'I Honestly Love You'? Sometimes I swear you could be Brittany's twin!"

"It can't be true..." Finn said, clearly upset. 'How could it be?' He thought, 'It's impossible...'

"Dude!" Puck interrupted his thoughts, "I mean, come on! It's so obvious that Hummel is crushing on you!" Quinn slapped his head in response to his statement. Rubbing his head, he continued, "Why do you think I picked on him? I didn't want my best friend converted to the other side!" He ducked quickly, narrowly avoiding Quinn's hand coming in for a second hit.

As Finn was trying to come up with a response, Mr Schuester walked into the room, dragging his feet. He looked up to find the group staring at him. "Guys," He said, barely audible, "What are you -"

"Mr Schuester, could you give us another fifteen minutes?" Rachel interrupted, "I promise we'll let you know everything tomorrow at Glee practice!" Shrugging to himself, the former shell of their Glee Club diretor slowly walked outside.

Once he was out of hearing range, Mercedes regained the control of the room. "Right, now that it's out in the open," She began, "How are we gonna use this to get my man back where he belongs?" Brittany's hand shot up instantly. "We could use a net!" She piped in excitedly. Rolling her eyes, Mercedes ignored her and asked again. "Anyone?"

Smirking to himself, Puck raised his voice. "I say Finn seduces the hell out of him!" He said with a smirk on his face, "That way, he'll be so in love that he'd follow him anywhere."

"That sounds a very bad idea," Rachel replied, "Remember how Finn tried that on me to get me to re join when April was here? It had the opposite effect once I found out..."

The room sighed in frustration. "How about this?" Quinn suggested, "Rachel can give Kurt the 'Defying Gravity' solo!" Rachel's eyes grew wide as a look of outrage spread across her face. "No way! That's my solo, I earned it in the 'Diva Off' fair and square!" Rachel replied angrily.

"Fine!" Quinn scowled at her, clearly displeased at her lack of flexibility, "Let's compromise! How about we turn it into a duet?" Rachel paused for a minute before finally answering. "I could live with that. I mean, our voices do go well together."

"Great, now that it's sorted, can I go now?" Santana complained, " I've got better things to do." Standing up, she walked out the door, not even waiting for an answer. Eventually, everyone followed her now that the meeting was over. Soon enough, the only people left were Finn and Quinn.

Taking the seat next to him, she looked at him worriedly. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I don't know," Finn honestly replied, "It's a lot to take in. I mean, one minute he's my best friend, the next he's my secret admirer."

Quinn sighed and hugged his arm. "Can I be honest with you?" She whispered into his shoulder.

"Sure." He replied. Pulling herself up, she looked him straight in the eye. "This plan isn't going to work." She stated.

"What?" Finn exclaimed, "Why'd you suggest it then?"

"To distract the others long enough so that I could talk to you in private," She replied, "You and I both know that there's only one way he'll ever come back..."

Finn stared at his former girlfriend in horror. "I – I can't!" He stuttered.

"Finn, I've seen the way you look at him," Quinn stated again, "Hell, you even got an erection during the '4 Minutes' routine!"

Clearly seeing that she'd made him speechless, Quinn slowly got to her feet. "Look," She said, "You're a good guy. You're honest, sweet, kind, kinda heroic. That's why both him and me fell for you. Just do yourself a favour: look deep inside yourself and think about whether or not these feelings you have are real or not."

With that said, she headed to the door. Turning slightly, she added a final comment. "Don't worry, Finn. I know you'll do the right thing!" She then exited the room leaving Finn with an extremely difficult task ahead of him: Does he act on these premature feelings and risk breaking his heart or does he bury them deep and risk losing everything.

A/N 2: Wow... I'm so happy with how this turned out! I wanted Quinn to be really helpful and supportive of Finn. And I couldn't help myself when it came to the whole 'Quick' relationship. I just had to have being ironic with Quinn having power over Puck. So there's only four more chapters left to come in 'The Power Of Madonna' and then there is a whole new set-up coming up.

So please read and review!

PS: I'm taking ideas for swapping Episodes for other episodes. I'm considering changing 'Dream On' and 'Laryngitis' for other storylines so please help me with this! Thanks in advance!


	10. Chapter 9 Little Changes

A/N: Right, on to Sue's mini chapter! It started out with only a journal entry but then I decided to extend it with a Sue's Corner segment. When it came to the song, I just heard this and swapped 'Mr Grinch' for 'Ms Sylvester'. So here's the big Sue centered chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Twentieth Century Fox. Believe me, if I owned it, Rachel would have lost her voice permanently in 'Laryngitis' and Kurt would have won over Finn at 'Sectionals'.

Chapter Nine: Little Changes ( Jim Carrey – You're A Mean One Mr Grinch)

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I've done it. I've finally done it. The vocally deaf, hair obsessed man formerly known as William Vivian Schuester is no more. In his place is a broken vessel baring a vague similarity to Quasimodo, the freak from 'The Hunchback Of Notre Dame'. My plan may have worked , thanks to some dramatic efforts from Gay Kid, but it's not enough. I won't rest until that glee club is nothing more than a bad memory. I'm already half way towards this.**_

_**I further cemented the downward spiral of William by kicking him where it hurts in my latest Sue's Corner:**_

Sat at her news desk, Sue smiled at the camera and began her segment:

"Good evening Ohio! You know there's one thing that has sickened me about this country for my whole life and it's something that should concern every parent in America. One word. BIGOTS!

Yes, I can hear you now: Sue, why are you so concerned about the prejudice individuals in our country when there are other issues that are more important? It's simple: One day the community known as the homosexual orientation will one day rule over us all. So when I see smug barbarians ruling it over the gays like they're superior, it makes me sick to the stomach. Why, our own town isn't immune to their horrific grasp. Why, it was only the other day when I rescued a little gay kid from the ridicule of his biased and homophobic glee club director and made him the star he deserves to be in my squad of champions. So I say don't stay quiet any longer: rise up against the bigots! Riot against the racist 7/11 owner! Castrate the homophobic priest in your local church! I will not rest until Ohio is free of these buffoons! And that's how Sue 'C's it!"

_**The second stage of my plan that I'd already completed was so cruel it made Osama cry blood tears. Leaking Hummel's decision to leave that group to the super nerd Jacob was quite an empowered move. The herd have already taken charge by increasing the bullying and ridicule that was already being inflicted deservedly. **_

_**Now word has reached my ears that their little coven are already scheming to steal my new vocalist/ their former friend back. I know there is no way their plan will work. Hummel is now too engrossed in my world and words to believe anything they say or do.**_

_**But never let it be said that Sue Sylvester doesn't take precautions. My meeting with K succeeded. Giving him the impression I needed musical advice for a new routine has led him to believe he has true worth in the Cheerios.**_

_**WHAT A DOPE!**_

_**Only a sap would ever believe that me, Sue Sylvester, would ever need help with anything. It's now so obvious that he is completely under my control. Heck, I think that the only way Schuester's tribe of primates could succeed is if Hudson became a flamer and was into him. **_

_**But that's never gonna happen. Frankenteen is too into Berry for that to even be a possibility. No, for once in a long run of months, everything is coming up Sue. With things going as they are, New Directions will collapse in a month. Yes, I think it's safe to say my entire budget will be back where it belongs. It's all just a matter of time.**_

A/N 2: I absolutely loved writing this chapter! Apart from my love of Kinn, I am a complete Sue Sylvester fan boy! If I ever met Jane Lynch, I would die! I cried for joy when Kurt won Nationals for Sue!

So please read and review! Three chapters left to go until the end of 'The Power OF Madonna'!


	11. Chapter 10 Famiy Reunion

A/N: Woo hoo! Here it is! The big one! This is the chapter when we find New Directions working together to get Kurt back. Now the question is: Does Finn act on his feelings and use them to win Kurt over? or Does he bury them and hope their original plan works? Read on to find out...

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Twentieth Century Fox. Believe me, if I owned it, Rachel would have lost her voice permanently in 'Laryngitis' and Kurt would have won over Finn at 'Sectionals'.

Chapter Ten: Family Reunion ( Britney Spears – Womanizer/Toxic ~ Paramore – Crushcrushcrush ~ Jenna Ushowitz – True Colours)

The students of Lima, Ohio awoke with the light of a blood red sunrise. Many passed it off as a typical morning and got ready for school. It was an ominous prophecy for twelve particular teenagers.

The old phrase 'Red sky in morning, Shepherd's warning' flashed through Mercedes Jones' mind as she pulled up into William McKinley High School's parking lot. 'I guess in this case it's Sylvester's warning.' She thought as she drove towards the freshman parking spaces.

As she got closer, she could see her fellow club members gathered next to the dumpsters. Fearing Puck had fallen back into his old routine, she parked as close to them as possible and got out of her car. Locking it behind her, she rushed towards the group. "Puck," She began, just as soon as she was in range, "I swear if you've thrown someone in there..."

Puck rolled his eyes in response. "It's okay," Quinn replied, "We're only here because it's the one place where we'd go unnoticed." The rest of the group murmured an agreement. Even their teacher Mr Schuester couldn't tell why the jocks always crowded around Kurt at the bins, even when it was so painfully obvious.

The only person who didn't respond was Finn. He was standing by himself, on the edge of the group, staring off into space with a bland look on his face. "Finn!" Rachel barked at him, snapping him back to reality, "Are you paying attention? I don't want to go through this twice just because you didn't get enough sleep."

Finn nodded vaguely, hoping that she wouldn't catch on. "As I was saying," She continued, "After our discussion yesterday, we had come to an agreement that I was going to share my 'Defying Gravity' solo with Kurt by turning it into a duet that will rival Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth-"

"Rachel!" Mercedes snapped, interrupting her. "The last thing we need is for you to go into your ranting mode." Rachel pouted but gave in and stayed quiet.

Finn saw this as his chance. "Actually," He spoke up, startling a nearby Tina, "I have an idea..." He paused for a second. He'd been wrestling with this all night long and thanks to Quinn, he'd finally made a decision, "...But I'm gonna need everyone's help..."

William Schuester sat alone in his office, marking test papers. He was about halfway done when he reached Kurt Hummel's test. Seeing it almost made him burst into tears. 'God,' He thought sadly, 'What have I done? Sue's right, I am a hypocrite.'

Just as he was marking an 'A' onto Kurt's test, a sharp knock broke the rooms silence. "C-Come in," He stammered, wiping his face clear of tear marks. He was then greeted by his Glee star Rachel Berry. "Mr Schuester?" She asked cautiously, "Are you OK? Do you want a glass of water?"

Will smiled slightly at her concern. "No thank you Rachel," He replied, "I'm fine. But why a glass of water?"

"Oh, whenever I'm sad, my dad's bring me a glass of water." She answered brightly. The Spanish teacher straightened up. "Is there something I can help you with?" He said professionally.

"As a matter of fact, there is something you could assist me with." Rachel said simply, "Doy you remember last semester when Kurt and myself fought over the 'Defying Gravity' solo in our first ever 'Diva Off'?"

"How could I forget it?" Will answered instantly, recoiling slightly from the memory of last semester, "It's the only thing that I can think about ever since Kurt left us for HER..."

Rachel flinched at hearing the amount of distaste her teacher has for the cheerleading coach. She put it behind her and carried on regardless. "Well, I propose we turn it into a duet. That way we can get Kurt to rejoin our group and you no longer feel guilty about him. Plus you won't feel bad for me as we will both have a part in the song!"

A smile spread across Will's face. "Rachel Berry, you are a genius!" He exclaimed happily. The mere idea of it made him happier than he'd been in weeks. "If all it takes is switching a solo into a duet, I'm all for it!" With a new idea in his head, he and Rachel began dividing the lines for the new duet.

With her Cheerios gathered in front of her, Sue raised her megaphone and shouted into it. "Right, you whiny bunch of children. A couple of days ago, we paid homage to the Queen of Pop, Madonna, with K here," She indicated a blushing Kurt. Brittany waved at him even though she was standing right next to him, "Belting out 4 Minutes with Brittany and Santana on back up."

Sue grinned evily as she continued."Now that performance SUCKED! Apart from the outstanding vocals, it was like watching my elderly grandmother attempting to get up out of her chair, in a hall of mirrors!" She paused, taking in her cheerleader's disappointment. "Now we're going to try again by making a tribute to a 'Pop Princess' that has risen and fallen so many times, it's like watching a sexually ambiguous movie villain only with music and less death." She turned to her assistant. "Hit it!" She commanded.

The moment the play button was pressed, an electro type sound, similar to an alarm, blasted into the auditorium. The regular Cheerios began moving in sequence whilst Brittany and Kurt stood side by side looking at Santana. As the music changed, Kurt began to sing in his lower voice range:

_(Kurt)_

_Superstar, where ya from? How's it going?_

_I know you, got a clue what ya doing,_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks,_

_Right here, but I know what you are,_

_What you are baby._

_Look at you, getting more than just a re up,_

_Baby you got all the puppets with the strings up,_

_Fakin like a good one but I call em like I see um,_

_I know what you are, What you are baby._

Turning to Brittany, they split apart and began circling Santana. Reaching the chorus, Brittany joined in:

_(K + B)_

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer, You're a Womanizer,_

_Oh, Womanizer, Oh, You're a Womanizer baby,_

_You, You, You Aa, You, You, You Aa,_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer._

The pace of the music changed suddenly. Kurt took a step back and watched Brittany took centre stage:

_(Brittany)_

_With the taste of your lips, I'm on a high,_

_You're Toxic, I'm slipping under,_

_With the taste of the poison, Paradise,_

_I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're Toxic,_

_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're Toxic._

Brittany moved closer to Santana, leaving barely half a foot between them. She enjoyed being near to her fellow Cheerio so this song was a perfect excuse to do so. Santana took her next position as Brittany moved against her. Her approaching vocal part grew closer. She smiled and began to sing:

_(Santana)_

_It's getting late, to give you up,_

_I took a sip from my devil's cup,_

_So lonely, it's taking over me._

Moving together with her ditzy best friend, the two female Cheerio's voices melted together:

_(S+B)_

_Too high, Can't come down,_

_It's in the air and it's all around,_

_Can you feel me now?_

Just as it seemed to be changing into the 'Toxic' chorus, Brittany pushed away from Santana and rejoined Kurt. The music switched back to 'Womanizer' and burst into the chorus:

_(K + B)_

_Girl, don't try to front, I – I know just what you are,_

_Girl, don't try to front, I – I know just what you are,_

_You got me going, You're oh so charmin, But I can't do it, You Womanizer,_

_Girl, don't try to front, I – I know just what you are,_

_Girl, don't try to front, I – I know just what you are,_

_You say I'm crazy, I got your crazy, You're nothin' but a Womanizer._

Quinn Fabray sat outside in the corridor in complete silence. Her mind was focused on one thing: **Wait for the signal**. She was so nervous about all this that she snapped at Puck when he started discussing Super Mario Brothers 3. She knew deep down that she'd regret it since she'd have to deal with a moody Puck all day but right now she couldn't be bothered with him.

Luckily, she didn't have long as her mobile vibrated. She flipped it open and read the following text: ** THE CIRCUS HAS STARTED! GO TO STAGE TWO MAMA BEAR!**

Quinn rolled her eyes at the last part of the message but got the gist of it. "Come on," She grabbed Puck as she tried to get up, " Finn needs us." The mohawked teen helped her up and walked with her along the corridor. 'Oh God,' She thought, 'The thing I do for you Finn. This had better work.'

Eventually, after a few minutes, she reached the corridor outside the auditorium. Splitting herself away from Puck, she braced herself. 'Time to put these years of acting at Church Camp to good use.' She decided in her head.

Suddenly, she cried out in pain. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. "Quinn?" Puck asked, playing along in mock terror, "What is it? What's wrong?" Bringing the waterworks on, she screamed a response. "I think it's the baby..."

Staring at her squad of champions in mid – performance, Sue couldn't help but be amazed at how shockingly awful they were. Apart from her holy trinity (Brittany, Santana and Kurt), it was almost a slap to Mrs Spears' face. Holding back anger and a little bile, she continued to watch as they approached the bridge of her Britney mashup:

_(K + B + S)_

_Baby, if we both had dinner as friend first,_

_It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl,_

_But I can't because we dumped you._

The doors to the auditorium banged open suddenly causing the CD player to stop. Puck ran down the steps until he reached Sue. "Coach Sylvester!" He cried, "Please come quickly. It's Quinn. I think it's the baby!"

Sighing to herself, she rolled her eyes. "Dammit," She muttered, "Preggo's ruined yet another practice."

Not caring if Puckerman heard her, she raised her megaphone and spoke to her Cheerios. "BELOWE MY EXPECTATIONS!" She barked, " HIT THE SHOWERS!"

She then followed the crowd of cheerleaders leaving until she was out of the auditorium. She searched the corridor until she saw Quinn. Sue then ran over to her, bent down on one knee and said, "Okay Q, where does it hurt?"

Unnoticed by Sue, the least known members of New Directions, Mike and Matt, walked past the crowd that was gathering and reached the auditorium doors. They could see Kurt was almost near them, with his newest friends Brit and Santana following.

Not wanting the plan to fail, they quickly slammed the doors shut and tied chains through them. Finishing them off with a padlock, they stood pleased with themselves.

Seeing the only exit suddenly become closed and locked moments before you reach it left Kurt with only one question: "What the hell's going on?" He asked hypothetically to no one in particular.

"Maybe we're too hot to be around everyone else now..." Brittany muttered. Kurt stared at his blonde team-mate and muttered to himself, "God, you must be kidding me!"

Turning around, he spoke aloud. "Look, there's another exit in the back of the stage. We might as well use that." Santana rolled her eyes, grabbed her girlfriend's arm and followed Kurt. "I thought you said we weren't-" Brittany began to whisper to Santana but she was quickly shushed by her latina companion.

Kurt was intrigued by this little moment between the female cheerleaders. 'Something must be up...' He thought.

As they got closer to the stage, the sound of static resounded through the air. Kurt grimaced at the very presence of it while Brittany covered her ears. Scowling quite visibly, the gay soprano sought out the source of this commotion. He was just about to pinpoint it when a loud drumming sound filled the area. It grew louder and louder.

Then the stage curtains were suddenly flung open, revealing the source of the music. Set up in a position similar to a band were Finn on the drums with a back up near him, Mercedes and Tina behind two microphones and Artie on the guitar.

"Oh my," Kurt murmured. Finn smiled as he drummed, staring at the shocked male cheerleader. Santana grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and forced him into a nearby set in the centre. Handing over the drumsticks to his back up, Finn got up out of his seat and moved to the centre of the stage. Grabbing the microphone in front of him, he waited for the guitar to start and then began to sing:

_(Finn)_

_I got a lot to say to you,_

_Yeah I got a lot to say,_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me,_

_Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all._

Kurt felt his stomach tighten in horror. 'Oh god,' He thought, petrified, 'He worked it out!' He was now anticipating the inevitable: Finn jumping off the stage and beating the six bells of shirt out of him. 'But if that's the case, why is Mercedes and the others here?' He pondered. He silenced his thoughts and watched the quarterback's performance:

_(Finn)_

_They taped over your mouth,_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies, your little spies,_

_They taped over your mouth,_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies, your little spies,_

_(M + T)_

_Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush,_

_Two Three Four_

_(Finn)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone,_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on,_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again,_

_Lets be more than this._

Artie strummed out a mini guitar solo as Finn took a breath. Kurt felt his heart break as he watched. 'This is just his way of letting me down easy...' He decided, his eyes misting up.

Looking at Mercedes, Finn nodded with her. He turned to Kurt and continued singing:

_(Finn)_

_If you wanna play it like a game,_

_Well come on, come on let's play,_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending,_

_Then have to forget you for one whole minute._

Finn stared intensely at Kurt during the previous verse. 'Please God,' He begged mentally, 'Let him realise that I mean exactly what I'm singing!' The only problem was he couldn't get a reading off of him.

Kurt was watching in silence, barely even blinking. Brittany was, however, banging her head along in a fashion similar to when they did 'Hairography'. Santana was rolling her eyes at her BFF, whilst filing her nails. Finn quickly refocused his mind on the task on hand and continued into the next part of the song:

_(Finn)_

_They taped over your mouth,_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies, your little spies,_

_They taped over your mouth,_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies, your little spies,_

_(M + T)_

_Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush,_

_Two, Three, Four._

_(Finn)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone,_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on,_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again,_

_Lets be more than,_

_More than this,_

_Ohoh ohoh ohoh_

_Oooh..._

The song ended almost as quickly as it had began. Finn watched, catching his breath, as Kurt got onto the stage. The entire auditorium was so tense, you could cut it with a knife.

"Finn," Kurt said, breaking the silence, "As much as I enjoy the sound of you singing, I have to ask: What was the meaning there?"

Finn smirked before he replied. "I like you Kurt." He stated. Kurt's eyes widened in horror. "Yes, ha ha, very funny Finn," Kurt scoffed, passing Finn's announcement as a joke, "You can tell the other jocks you did well!"

"No, Kurt!" Finn called him, " I REALLY mean it. I really like you. I LIKE – like you!" He finished putting emphasis into it.

"H – How? What? Why?" Kurt babbled, now extremely confused.

"I guess it was you leaving that made me realise." Finn replied, "Everything always seemed like it was going to be okay when you were around."

"But you're straight!" Kurt carried on, "You love Rachel, you're into girls and boobs and-"

Finn took the opportunity in front of him and seized it. Tilting Kurt's chin up slightly, he dove in and placed his lips upon Kurt's. The soprano squealed in a mixture of surprise and delight. 'My first kiss!' He thought, 'And it's with Finn!' Kurt opened his mouth a little to allow Finn's tongue access to his mouth.

Suddenly, they pulled apart as if they'd been struck by lightning, all because of one sound:

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY STAR, YOU FREAK?**"

They all turned to see the furious face of Sue Sylvester.

A/N 2: *cries a fanboy scream* FINN KISSED KURT! OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD …. I've calmed down now! I've REALLY enjoyed writing this. It was like writing the climax of the episode, kinda like the performance of '4 Minutes' from the real episode. So only TWO chapters remaining... I'm really excited! I'm still waiting for more ideas to replace 'Laryngitis' and 'Dream On' storylines so when you read and review, I'd really love it if you could give me ideas!

Thanks! Please read and review!


End file.
